Protection raprochée
by Skippy1701
Summary: Emma Swan vient d'être élu Présidente des Etats-Unis, sa chef de la sécurité n'est d'autre que Regina Mills Swanqueen !


**Protection rapprochée**

Je me regarde devant la glace, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Je vais enfin savoir si je suis promue directrice de la sécurité intérieure de la maison blanche et donc du Président. À 35 ans ce serait un bel aboutissement dans ma carrière. Ok Regina, respire, tu l'as mérité cette place. Je tape au bureau de mon supérieur et attend.

Gold : Entre Regina, je t'attendais.

Regina : Vous vouliez me voire Monsieur ?

Gold : Regina il n'y a personne avec nous.

Regina : (Souffle) Alors verdict ?

Gold : (Sourire) Félicitations, tu es la nouvelle directrice de la sécurité.

Regina : (Sourire) Super, et pour mon équipe ?

Gold : Tu as carte blanche pour monter ta nouvelle équipe. Je ne ferais que valider tes choix, mais j'ai toute confiance en ton jugement.

Regina : Merci. J'ai combien de temps pour la mettre en place ?

Gold : L'élection arrive dans deux semaines, donc une semaine.

Regina : Ok, je vais m'y mettre tout de suite. J'ai déjà des idées sur les personnes que je veux avec moi.

Gold : Apelle ta mère d'abord, sinon je n'ai pas fini de l'entendre râler à la maison.

Regina : Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

Gold : Non, je voulais te laisser ce plaisir.

Regina : Merci Papa.

Gold : De rien ma puce, je suis très fier de toi. Tu ne dois ta réussite qu'à toi-même, alors profites-en.

Regina : C'est ce que je vais faire. Je te laisse, je vais appeler maman et contacter ma future équipe.

Gold : Ok, tu viens manger à la maison Samedi ?

Regina : Oui, Henry vous réclame.

Gold : (Sourire) On fêtera son anniversaire en même temps, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait déjà 15 ans.

Regina : Ne m'en parle pas, je me sens vieille.

Gold : N'importe quoi, tu n'as que 35 ans. Au fait que penses-tu des candidats ?

Regina : Les deux sont intéressants.

Gold : Tu as quand même une préférence pour White ?

Regina : Et bien oui, elle serait la première femme à accéder à ce poste, surtout si jeune. De plus elle a un très bon programme, de très grandes valeurs et elle est charmante et ouvertement gay.

Gold : (Rire) En effet, Emma a toutes ses chances.

Regina : Tu la connais ?

Gold : Oui, avant de rentrer dans la politique elle était au FBI.

Regina : Et bien, je l'ignorais. C'est un changement de carrière inhabituel.

Gold : Oui, elle était un peu ma petite protégée. Elle s'est faite toute seule, mais l'autre candidat a aussi un bon programme.

Regina : Le sénateur Hooper, oui. Mais personnellement il m'endort un peu.

Gold : (Rire) Ne le dis pas trop fort. Bon à samedi ma puce, ne travaille pas trop.

Regina : Dixit celui qui passe sa vie à travailler comme un fou.

Gold : Justement, j'ai raté toute ton enfance et celle de ta sœur.

Regina : Ne t'en fais pas, je sais faire la part des choses.

Gold : Ton nouvel appartement de fonction est prêt, Belle te donnera les clés.

Regina : Ok, merci.

Je sors et me dirige vers l'assistante de mon père.

Belle : Félicitation Regina, c'est mérité.

Regina : Merci, ce soir on va fêter ça. Tu es libre ?

Belle : Bien sûr, je t'appelle. Tiens voici tes clés, Henry te rejoint directement.

Regina : Merci, je suis dans mon bureau, si on me cherche.

Bella : Ok, n'oublie pas d'appeler Cora.

Regina : Cela ne risque pas, je tiens à ma vie.

Une fois installée dans mon tout nouveau bureau je m'accorde un sourire et souffle de soulagement. Bon au travail maintenant, Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour. Je décroche mon téléphone et patiente quelques instants.

David : Salut Gina, comment vas-tu ?

Regina : Bien, ça te dit de venir travailler à la maison banche ?

David : Non, t'as eu le poste ? Mais c'est génial, bien sûr que j'accepte. Je dois faire quoi ?

Regina : Envoi moi un cv et une lettre motivation. Tu es libre ce soir, pour fêter ça ?

David : Bien sûr, le lien est dans ta boite. C'est super, je suis vraiment content pour toi.

Regina : Merci, on se retrouve à 20h à l'endroit habituel.

David : Ok, à ce soir ma belle.

Je raccroche en souriant, David et moi on a été coéquipiers pendant 10 ans au FBI, c'est mon meilleur ami. Une des personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance au monde. Je compose un nouveau numéro et patiente un moment.

Ruby : Salut jolie Brune.

Regina : Salut, une place à la maison blanche ça te dit ?

Ruby : Bordel, tu l'as fait ! Je suis trop contente pour toi, bien sûr que je veux une place dans ton équipe. Je dois tuer qui ?

Regina : (Rire) T'est con, envoi moi juste un cv et une lettre de motivation.

Ruby : Pas drôle, mais je te fais ça de suite. Faut trop qu'on fête ça, tu as appelé David ?

Regina : Bien sûr, juste avant toi. On se retrouve ce soir à 20h au bar.

Ruby : Ok, à ce soir alors et encore toute mes félicitations.

Je raccroche toujours sourire aux lèvres. Je vais choper une crampe à force, je passe quelques coups de fils supplémentaires et compose le numéro de ma mère.

Cora : Bonjour ma chérie, alors ?

Regina : J'ai réussi !

Cora : Je le savais, ton père va m'entendre, il a refusé de me le dire. Je suis tellement fière de toi, tu viens toujours fêter l'anniversaire d'Henry à la maison ?

Regina : Oui, je dois te laisser, j'ai beaucoup de choses à mettre en place.

Cora : Bien sûr ma puce, travaille bien et à samedi.

Regina : Merci maman.

Je raccroche et me plonge dans la paperasse, ce n'est que trois heures plus tard que je relève la tête. Voyant l'heure je me dirige vers mon nouvel appartement pour retrouver mon fils.

Henry : Hé maman, félicitations. (Me serre dans ses bras)

Regina : Merci mon chéri, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Henry : Oui, je viens d'être nommé capitaine de mon équipe de base-ball.

Regina : Mais c'est super ça, je suis fier de toi.

Henry : (Sourire) Moi aussi je suis fier de toi, tu me feras visiter la maison blanche ?

Regina : Bien sûr, tu vas toujours chez Zelena ce soir ?

Henry : Oui, à moins que tu veuille que je reste avec toi !

Regina : Non, c'est bon, je vais aller boire un verre avec des amis.

Henry : Tu embrasseras David et Ruby pour moi.

Regina : J'ai d'autres amis quand même !

Henry : Ah oui, qui ?

Regina : Belle.

Henry : Elle ne compte pas, c'est ta cousine.

Regina : (Souffle) C'est quand même mon amie aussi, tu sais que c'est dur pour moi de m'ouvrir aux autres.

Henry : Je sais oui, alors on le visite cet appartement ?

 **Quelques heures plus tard…..**

David : À Regina, félicitations. (Lève son verre)

Ruby : Alors tu as contacté qui ?

Regina : Robin, Graham, Tink et Mulan.

David : Tu dois faire une équipe de combien de personnes ?

Regina : 12 ça semble être bien.

Ruby : Tu as des pistes pour les autres ?

Regina : Je vais étudier les dossiers, vous avez des propositions ?

David : Killian, je sais que tu ne l'apprécie pas trop mais il est vraiment bon et sérieux.

Regina : Muai, et aussi complètement coureur de jupon.

Belle : Il n'est pas méchant et je suis sûre que si tu lui dis de se tenir, il le fera.

Ruby : Moi je te propose Auguste, mon ancien coéquipier. Il est tireur d'élite, et il vient de finir son temps dans l'armée.

Regina : Ah oui, je n'y avais pas pensé.

Belle : Je connais aussi des personnes si tu veux, je t'enverrai le lien vers leurs cv.

Regina : Merci, j'apprécie.

David : Bon alors un pronostic ! White ou Hooper ?

Regina : Tu demande un pronostic ou notre préférence ?

David : C'est pareil. Non ?

Regina : Pas vraiment, je préfère White, mais je pense que c'est Hooper qui va gagner. Les américains on un problème avec les femmes au pouvoir et surtout il y a beaucoup de puritains qui n'aiment pas le fait qu'elle soit gay.

Ruby : Moi je vote carrément pour Emma, elle est super.

Regina : Tu la connais ?

Ruby : Oui, avant Auguste c'était mon équipière au FBI.

Regina : Ah oui, tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

Ruby : Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. (Sourire)

Regina : C'est vrai, alors elle est comment en vrai ?

Ruby : C'est la femme la plus adorable que je conaisse, gentille et douce. J'avais un sérieux Crush pour elle à l'époque.

Regina : Sérieux ?

Ruby : On ne peut qu'aimer Emma, tu vas vite t'en rendre compte.

Belle : Je la connais aussi, elle est vraiment adorable. D'ailleurs je vais devenir sa secrétaire, Rumple m'a un peu pistonnée.

Regina : Tu la mérite ta place Belle, tu es excellente dans ce que tu fais.

Belle : Merci Gina.

David : Je voterai pour elle, je n'ai aucun problème à être dirigé par une femme.

Regina : Il vaut mieux. (Sourire)

 **Deux semaines plus tard…..**

Emma : Moi Emma Swan, je jure solennellement que je soutiendrai et défendrai la Constitution des États-Unis contre tout ennemi, externe ou intérieur, que je montrerai loyauté et allégeance à celle-ci, que je prends cette obligation librement, sans aucune réserve intellectuelle ni esprit de m'en distraire et je vais bien et loyalement m'acquitter des devoirs de la charge que je m'apprête à prendre. Que Dieu me vienne en aide.

Je regarde la Présidente prêter serment les yeux brillants, elle est magnifique. Jamais je n'aurai cru voir ça un jour, assister à ce moment historique. La foule applaudit et mon cœur s'accélère. Ok, ça va être à nous de jouer maintenant.

Regina : (Parle dans sa manche) A tous, l'aigle quitte le point A, tout le monde en position pour son arrivée.

David : Toi qui ni croyais pas, j'espère qu'elle nous appréciera.

Regina : Elle n'a pas besoin de le faire, notre job c'est de la garder en vie durant cinq ans.

David : Elle ne te laisse pas indifférente, n'est-ce pas ?

Regina : Ne dis pas de bêtises, c'est la Présidente et notre patronne.

David : Une patronne vraiment belle.

Regina : Certes, mais ça s'arrête là.

David : (Sourire) Ces cinq ans vont être vraiment intéressants.

Je ne lui réponds pas, la voiture présidentielle vient d'entrer dans la cour.

Regina : (Parle dans sa manche) L'aigle est arrivé, restez en position.

Un marine ouvre la portière et mes yeux se posent sur la Présidente Swan. Mon père sourit et s'avance vers elle, elle le serre dans ses bras avec un sourire magnifique. Cette femme ressemble à un Ange tombé du ciel, blonde, les yeux verts, des formes là où il faut. Reprends-toi Regina, c'est la Présidente. On se met tous au garde-à-vous et elle s'arrête devant nous.

Gold : Je te présente la chef de ta sécurité, l'agent Mills.

Emma : (Tend sa main) Enchantée Agent Mills, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

Regina : (Serre la main) Merci madame la Présidente, c'est un honneur d'être ici. Je vous présente l'agent Nolan, mon second.

Emma : (Serre la main de David) Enchantée agent Nolan. Je vous présente ma directrice de campagne et amie, Marie White.

Marie : Agent Mills, Nolan, enchantée, nous avons un programme chargé Emma.

Emma : Rabat-joie, je viens de me faire élire, laisse-moi donc souffler un peu. Rumple, je vous attends avec l'agent Mills dans mon bureau pour voire comment va se passer mon mandat auprès de vous.

Gold : On te suit, tu vas voire, on ne sera pas dans tes pattes.

Emma : (Regarde Regina) Si tous vos agents sont aussi charmants, ça ne me pose pas de problème.

Je vois David retenir un sourire, moi je dois être assez rouge mais heureusement pour moi elle est déjà rentrée. Je n'ai jamais rougi de ma vie, cette femme est le diable déguisé en ange.

Regina : (Parle dans sa manche) L'aigle se déplace au point B, restez attentifs.

Je la suis avec David et mon père qui ont de grands sourires tout les deux, évidement, ma gêne ne leur a pas échappée.

Regina : (Chuchote) Ce n'est pas drôle.

Gold : Si, ça l'est. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi impressionnée par quelqu'un.

Regina : C'est quand même la Présidente.

David : C'est pour ça que tu as viré « tomate » quand elle a dit que tu étais charmante !

Regina : Elle a dit vos agents, concentre toi au lieu de dire des conneries.

Gold : (Rire) Je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer pour mon dernier mandat.

Je secoue la tête et me concentre sur la Présidente qui écoute Marie lui parler. Il va falloir que j'apprenne à mieux masquer mes émotions, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle dise ça. Elle rentre dans son bureau avec Marie et mon père et on se poste devant la porte.

Regina : (Parle dans sa manche) L'aigle est bien arrivé au point B. Tout le monde dans la salle pour un débriefing après ma réunion avec elle.

Tous : Reçu !

David : Je reste en poste, le temps de ta réunion.

Regina : Merci.

Une demi-heure plus tard on me fait entrer dans le bureau où je retrouve la présidente assise derrière son bureau le sourire aux lèvres. Elle peut être fière d'elle, peu ont eu cette chance.

Emma : Alors Agent Mills, comment comptez-vous me protéger ?

Regina : Pour commencer il y aura toujours un de mes agents avec vous, sauf dans vos quartiers personnels. Nous serons néanmoins postés devant votre porte, pareil dans vos déplacements.

Emma : Bien, j'aimerais rencontrer votre équipe svp.

Regina : Tout de suite ?

Emma : Oui, à moins que cela ne pose problème ?

Regina : Du tout Madame, je vais les appeler.

Emma : Merci.

Regina : (Parle dans sa manche) A tous, vous êtes attendus au bureau pour que la présidente vous rencontre.

Tous : Reçu.

Emma : Bien, j'ai lu vos états de services, ils sont très impressionnants. Le FBI ne vous plaisait plus ?

Regina : Si Madame, mais j'avais envie d'un nouveau challenge.

Emma : (Sourire) Je suis donc un Challenge ?

Regina : (Sourire) Votre protection, vous êtes la femme la plus importante du pays.

Gold : Je vois que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, Regina a la situation bien en main.

Emma : Il semblerait, merci Rumple. Embrasse Cora pour moi.

Rumple : Je n'y manquerai pas.

Il sort et mes agents arrivent, elle serre carrément Ruby et Auguste dans ses bras et une sensation désagréable m'envahit.

Emma : Bien, vous savez que j'ai fait partie du FBI pendant de nombreuses années, je ne suis donc pas une personne sans défenses. Je suis certaine qu'ensemble nous allons faire de l'excellent travail. Et vous remercie d'avance pour tout, je vous laisse retourner à vos poste. Agent Mills restez svp.

Tout le monde sort y compris Marie et la Présidente s'assoit lourdement sur sa chaise.

Emma : Comment j'étais ?

Regina : Pardon Madame ?

Emma : (Sourire) Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise pour me présenter.

Regina : Vous êtes parfaite Madame.

Emma : C'est gentil ça, mes sœurs et ma mère vont arriver. Je compte sur vous et votre équipe pour veiller sur elles, la campagne a été éprouvante pour tout le monde.

Regina : Bien sûr Madame, elles seront surveillées constamment par mes agents, ne vous en faites pas.

Emma : Merci Agent Mills, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Regina : Egalement Madame.

Je sors du bureau en soufflant, sous l'œil amusé de David. Je lui mets une claque derrière la tête et on rejoint les autres pour la réunion.

Ruby : Alors, je ne t'avais pas dit qu'elle était géniale ?

Regina : Si, bon commençons. Pour l'équipe de nuit, Graham, Ruby, Killian et Mulan. La famille de la Présidente va arriver, David tu t'en occupe avec Tink. Les autres vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, rdv à 6h du matin pour le briefing de la journée, bonne soirée.

Après une journée bien chargée je rentre enfin chez moi, Henry joue à la console avec mon neveu et je les embrasse.

Henry : Alors maman, elle est comment la Présidente ?

Zelena : Oui Sis, raconte un peu.

Regina : Elle est impressionnante.

(Silence)

Henry : Eh bien, je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire ça.

Zelena : Elle t'a fait une forte impression dis-donc. Papa avait raison en disant que ce mandat allait être intéressant.

Roland : Tata, c'est vrai que tu pourras nous faire visiter la maison blanche ?

Regina : Bien sûr, vous viendrez aux prochaines vacances.

Roland : Super, merci.

 **Trois mois plus tard…..**

Les jours ont défilé à une vitesse folle, mon équipe a rapidement prit ses marques et tout se passe bien. La Présidente est facile à vivre et toujours souriante, c'est un plaisir de travailler pour elle. Aujourd'hui en congé, j'en profite pour faire visiter la maison blanche aux garçons.

Henry : Whaouuu, t'as de la chance de travailler ici man.

Regina : C'est vrai, mais c'est beaucoup de responsabilités.

Roland : J'aimerais bien rencontré la Présidente, les copains de l'équipe vont être verts.

Henry : Carrément, tu savais qu'elle jouait au base-ball aussi ? Elle a carrément éclaté le record universitaire, c'est une légende à Harvard.

Regina : C'est une légende pour bien d'autres choses mon grand.

Emma : (Sourire) Merci Agent Mills, j'apprécie.

Je me retourne et tombe sur la Présidente avec David et Marie.

Regina : Madame, bonjour. Je vous présente mon fils, Henry et mon neveu, Roland.

Emma : (Serre la main des garçons) Enchantée les garçons. Alors comme ça je suis une légende ?

Henry : Oui Madame, mon cousin et moi on a vu le match ou vous avez éclaté le record d'Home Run.

Emma : C'était un chouette moment, mais c'est un travail d'équipe. Vous jouez aussi ?

Roland : Oui, mais on n'est pas aussi doués que vous.

Emma : Cela vient avec du travail, comme tout.

Henry : C'est ce que dit ma mère aussi.

Emma : Ta mère est un exemple pour beaucoup de choses, approchez.

J'ai dû virer rouge tomate car je vois Marie et David retenir un éclat de rire. Les garçons s'approchent et Emma prend une photo avec eux.

Emma : Comme ça, vous avez une preuve que vous m'avez rencontrée.

Henry : Trop cool, maman t'as vu ?

Regina : Oui, merci Madame, c'est gentil à vous.

Emma : Je vous en prie, profitez bien de votre jour de congé. Ce n'est pas pareil sans vous, au revoir les garçons, Agent Mills.

Elle s'en va et je fusille David du regard, il lève les mains en signe de reddition et suit la présidente en riant.

Marie : Elle ne fait pas ça pour tout le monde, bonne journée Agent Mills.

Regina : Egalement.

Henry : Trop cool, elle est drôlement jolie.

Regina : Je suis certaine que Violet sera ravie de l'apprendre.

Henry : Ne sois pas jalouse maman, tu reste la plus belle.

Regina : (Rire) Jolie rattrapage mon grand.

Le lendemain matin après mon briefing je rejoins la présidente pour son jogging quotidien. Je ne l'avouerai jamais mais c'est devenu mon moment préféré.

Emma : Bonjour Agent Mills, vous êtes bien reposée j'espère ?

Regina : Pourquoi Madame, vous espérer toujours me battre ?

Emma : J'ai bon espoir, qui nous accompagne ?

Ruby : Moi.

Emma : Super, tu m'aideras à battre Regina comme ça.

J'ai tiqué à l'usage de mon prénom, elle ne m'avait jamais appelée comme ça. Pas que ça me dérange, elle n'a pas dû s'en rendre compte.

Ruby : Tu es bien optimiste, Regina est championne d'athlétisme.

Emma : Je sais, oui.

Evidement qu'elle le sait, c'est indiqué dans mon dossier. Elle connait toute ma vie, alors que moi je ne sais pas grand-chose.

Elsa : Hé les filles, je peux venir avec vous ?

Regina : Il nous faudra un troisième agent.

Killian : Je suis là Boss, et en tenue.

Regina : Parfait on peut donc y aller.

On court depuis trente minutes dans le parc quand un enfant se fait percuter par un vélo. Il ne s'est même pas arrêté l'enfoiré. La présidente s'arrête et relève l'enfant en pleurs dans ses bras.

Emma : Tu as mal où bonhomme ?

Enfant : (Pleurs) Au poignet.

Vu la couleur, il est cassé. Je regarde partout en essayant de ne pas penser que, voir la présidente avec une enfant dans les bras, est sans doute la plus jolie image que je n'ai jamais vue.

Elsa : Tu es tout seul mon grand ?

Enfant : (Sèche ses larmes) Oui, whaouuu… Vous êtes la Présidente, je suis désolé de vous embêter, je vais bien.

Emma : Tu t'appelle comment ?

Liam : Liam Madame, ça va je vous jure. Je vais rentrer à l'orphe….Je vais rentrer, merci beaucoup. Je ne suis personne, vous n'avez pas à vous occuper de moi.

Emma : Agent Jones, accompagnez cet enfant à l'hôpital et assurez-vous qu'il soit soigné.

Killian : Bien madame.

Regina : Madame, vous ne pouvez pas vous séparer d'un agent, à deux nous sommes trop vulnérables.

Emma : (Triste) Elsa tu peux l'accompagner stp ?

Elsa : Bien sûr Em, je t'appelle pour te tenir au courant.

Regina : (Embêtée) Killian, va avec eux, tu me tiens au courant.

Killian : Ok boss.

Emma : Tu vas aller avec ma sœur et Killian, d'accord ? Et écoutes-moi bien, tout le monde peut devenir quelqu'un, chaque personne est unique.

Liam : (Grimace) Je ne veux pas vous embêter Madame.

Emma : Tu ne m'embête pas mon grand, et tu peux m'appeler Emma. Je viendrais te rendre visite, d'accord ?

Liam : Vous allez vraiment venir me voire ?

Emma : Je te le promets, vas avec eux.

Après cet incident j'étais mal à l'aise, je n'ai jamais vu la présidente avec un regard si triste. Ruby est resté courir près d'elle en silence, elle ne m'a pas accordé un regard. Une fois à la maison blanche et après une douche elle me convoque dans son bureau.

(Toc à la porte)

Emma : Entrez Agent Mills.

Regina : Vous vouliez me voire madame ?

Emma : Agent Mills pour qui vous travaillez ?

Regina : Pardon Madame ?

Emma : Vous m'avez entendue.

Regina : Pour vous Madame.

Emma : Dans ce cas, la prochaine fois que vous mettrez mes décisions en doute, je vous conseille de vous en souvenir.

Regina : Je suis chargé de votre sécurité Madame, laisser partir un agent ne fait pas partie du protocole. Votre sécurité est plus importante que tout le reste, et s'il le faut je recommencerai.

Emma : Elle n'est pas plus importante que la douleur d'un enfant qui n'a personne sûr qui compter. Vous n'avez pas à mettre mes décisions ou mes ordres en question.

Regina : Je suis chargée de vous protéger, que ça vous plaise ou non. Et même de vous-même, vous êtes la Présidente.

Emma : Vous ne comprenez pas, ne refaites jamais ça. Vous pouvez y aller, organisez la sécurité pour que je me rende à l'orphelinat St Michael.

Je sors du bureau, plutôt ébranlée par ma confrontation. Je tombe sur Anna, la sœur de la Présidente qui me regarde bizarrement.

Anna : Emma ne vous en veut pas, vous avez fait votre travail. Ne vous inquiétez pas, quand cela touche aux enfants, plus particulièrement aux orphelins elle réagit excessivement.

Regina : J'ai faillit me faire virer, je ne comprends pas votre sœur.

Anna : Emma est ma sœur adoptive, elle était orpheline pendant 12 ans. On a mis longtemps à briser ses barrières avec Elsa et notre mère. Peu de personnes le savent, si je vous dis ça c'est que je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous. Elle vous apprécie beaucoup, alors ne tenez pas compte de cet incident, svp.

Regina : Je n'en parlerais pas, merci de m'avoir raconté. Je vais organiser la sortie, l'agent Fa restera devant le bureau.

Anna : Merci Agent Mills.

Regina : Je vous en prie, bonne journée.

Après avoir vu avec Belle son emploi du temps on trouve un créneau dans trois jours pour nous rendre à l'orphelinat. Une fois tout planifié, Jones me contacte.

Killian : Hé Boss, le petit va bien et il est rentré à l'orphelinat avec un joli plâtre.

Regina : Parfait, on va à l'orphelinat dans trois jours, donc j'espère que tu as bien repéré les lieux.

Killian : Ne vous en faites pas, je vous ferai un plan détaillé.

Je souffle et la journée se passe tranquillement, je suis de garde cette nuit. Après un coup de fil à Henry pour m'assurer que tout va bien je rejoins mon poste.

August : Tu vas bien ?

Regina : Oui, pourquoi ?

August : Tu n'es pas venu voire la Présidente une seule fois de la journée. D'habitude, tu nous appelle toutes les cinq minutes quand tu n'es pas avec elle.

Regina : Vous connaissez votre job, et la présidente m'a rappelé quelle est ma place, un peu plus tôt. Je ne fais que lui obéir, je suis sa chef de la sécurité, pas son amie.

August : Même la Présidente des Etats-Unis peut parler sur le coup de la colère Regina.

Regina : Ce n'est rien, elle à raison, je bosse pour elle.

August : Cela n'empêche pas de devenir amis, regarde-nous.

Regina : Ce n'ai pas comparable, bref parlons d'autre chose.

(Porte qui s'ouvre)

Emma : Agent Mills, je vais me chercher un truc à manger.

Mills : Bien Madame.

Je la suis sans un mot, alors que d'habitude quand on est toute les deux on parle de tout et de rien. Elle a l'air assez abattu et je me retiens de toutes mes forces de lui parler. Une fois arrivée en cuisine, elle se fait un sandwich, elle m'en tend un mais je refuse poliment.

Emma : Mangez Regina, je sais que vous ne l'avez pas fait.

Regina : (Prend le sandwich) Merci Madame, comment vous savez ça ?

Emma : Je le sais, je suis désolée de vous avoir parlé comme ça tout à l'heure. Je sais que vous pensez avant tout à ma sécurité, vous faites de l'excellent travail. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter, ce sujet est sensible et vous n'aviez pas à en faire les frais.

(Silence)

Emma : Je suis vraiment désolée Regina.

L'usage de mon prénom me perturbe au plus au point, tout comme ses yeux tristes. Je pose mon sandwich et fait une chose stupide, je la prends dans mes bras. Je pensait me faire éjecter mais elle resserre ses bras autour de ma taille et laisse échapper une larme.

Regina : Ne pleurez pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je serais toujours là pour vous, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter et vous aviez raison.

Emma : (S'écarte) Non, vous êtes bien plus que ma chef de la sécurité.

Un bruit me fait m'écarter d'un bond loin d'elle et je me retourne pour voir entrer Ingrid.

Regina : Bonsoir Madame, je vous attends devant la porte.

Mais qu'est ce que je fais, je suis compétemment tarée ma parole. Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de la prendre dans mes bras ? Ok elle était triste, mais je ne suis pas son amie. Malgré moi j'entends la conversation, ce qui me serre le cœur un peu plus.

Ingrid : Tu vas mieux ma puce ?

Emma : Oui, ne t'en fais pas maman.

Ingrid : C'est bien que tu te sois excusée auprès de l'agent Mills.

Emma : Comment sais-tu que je l'ai fait ?

Ingrid : Parce que je te connais, depuis Lyly tu n'es proche de personne. A part Mary, tu as besoin d'avoir des amis comme tout le monde Em.

Emma : Maman, tu sais que Lyly était plus qu'une amie.

Ingrid : Et l'Agent Mills ?

Emma : C'est ma chef de la sécurité, et si elle le veut bien mon amie.

Ingrid : Bien, maintenant parlons de ton anniversaire.

Emma : Il est 23H45, je vais me coucher.

Ingrid : Ne crois pas t'échapper aussi facilement jeune fille, tu es obligée de le fêter maintenant.

Emma : Comme si j'avais eu le choix ces 20 dernières années. (Sourire)

Ingrid : Correct, Marie organise une réception.

Emma : Je vois, on en reparlera promis.

Elles sortent et je les suis sans un mot, au moment de retourner dans ses quartiers elle me sourit et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

Emma : Bonne nuit Agent Mills, Tink.

Tink : Bonne nuit Madame.

Regina : Bonne nuit.

 **Trois jours plus tard….**

Nous venions d'arriver à l'orphelinat sous les flashs des journalistes, l'histoire avait déjà fait la première page. Si on écoute les journalistes, Emma a presque sauvé Liam d'un dragon. M'enfin sa côte de popularité déjà haute à explosé depuis cette histoire.

Regina : (Parle dans sa manche) A tous, l'aigle c'est posé, restez en position.

Tous : Reçu !

Blue : Bonjour Madame la Présidente, c'est un grand honneur de vous recevoir ici.

Emma : L'honneur est pour moi, et si vous me présentiez vos pensionnaires ?

Blue : Avec plaisir Madame, suivez-moi.

Je suis Emma comme mon ombre quand Liam apparaît devant nous, les yeux brillants. Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude que l'on tienne une promesse, ce qui est vraiment triste.

Emma : (Sourire) Bonjour mon grand, comment va ton poignet ?

Liam : Vous êtes venue ?

Emma : Je suis venue.

Il s'approche mais Graham l'arrête, je lui fais signe de le laisser passer et il se jette dans ses bras. Emme referme ses bras autour de lui et un flash nous éblouit.

Emma : Alors, tu me fais visiter ?

Liam : Oui Madame.

Pendant plus d'une heure Emma parle avec les enfants et la directrice. Les journalistes sont de plus en plus envahissants et je les fait reculer à nouveau.

Emma : Je vais devoir y aller, mais ça te dirait de venir visiter la maison banche avec tes camarades ?

Liam : Vraiment ? Quand ?

Emma : Et bien, que dirais-tu dans un mois ? C'est mon anniversaire en plus, comme ça vous resterez pour la réception.

Blue : C'est vraiment très gentil à vous Madame.

Emma : Je vous en prie, ma secrétaire, Belle, vous contactera pour les détails.

Liam : Merci d'être venue, d'habitude les adultes ne tiennent pas leurs promesses.

Emma : Ce n'est pas mon cas, prends soin de toi mon grand.

On s'en va et Liam me tend un dessin.

Regina : C'est pour moi ?

Liam : Oui, pour vous remercier de la protéger.

Regina : Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, mais merci pour le dessin, c'est très joli.

Liam : Vous pensez qu'elle aimerait que je lui en fasse un ?

Regina : Je pense qu'elle adorerait ça.

Lima : (Sourire) D'accord.

Il est mignon ce petit bonhomme, mais on voit qu'il a vécu pas mal de choses. Son regard me rappelle celui d'Emma, lumineux mais avec un fond de tristesse. J'ai pris l'habitude de l'appeler Emma dans ma tête, cette soirée dans la cuisine tourne en boucle dans mon esprit. Depuis Danielle je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour personne, et ça me fait vraiment peur.

David : Tout va bien ?

Regina : Oui, je suis juste pressée de rentrer. Tu monte avec la Présidente, je suis dans la voiture de tête.

David : Ok, elle va être déçue, elle préfère ta compagnie.

Regina : N'importe quoi.

Emma : Agent Mills, vous montez avec moi ?

David : (Sourire moqueur)

Regina : C'est l'agent Nolan qui monte avec vous madame, on se retrouve à la maison Blanche.

Emma : (Triste) Bien, à tout à l'heure.

David : (Chuchote) Vas avec elle, elle semble triste.

En effet, mais ce n'est pas à moi de la consoler, non ? Rho et puis zut, je n'aime pas la voire si triste, ça me serre le cœur à chaque fois. Je fais signe à David et monte avec elle. Elle me décroche un magnifique sourire me fait frôler l'arrêt cardiaque et on démarre.

Emma : Merci.

Regina : Je vous en prie, le petit avait vraiment l'air heureux de vous revoir.

Emma : Les orphelins ont l'habitude d'être seuls et qu'on leur mente. C'est un peu comme moi, je suppose.

Regina : Vous n'êtes pas seule Madame.

Emma : Emma, mon prénom c'est Emma, Regina.

Regina : (Rouge) Je ne peux pas vous appeler par votre prénom, cela dépasserai mes fonctions et de loin.

Emma : Je peux vous en donner l'ordre vous savez, mais j'aimerais vraiment que ça vienne de vous.

Regina : Seulement quand nous sommes seules alors.

Emma : (Sourire) C'est une proposition ?

Regina : (Rouge vif) Ce n'est pas….

Emma : (Sourire moqueur)

Regina : Continuer à vous moquer et je ne vous appellerai jamais par votre prénom.

Emma : (Rire) Trop tard vous avez accepté.

Regina : On est arrivés Madame.

J'ouvre la porte mais elle me retient par la main. On dirait qu'un courant électrique me cloue sur place et je tourne les yeux vers elle.

Emma : Merci.

Regina : (Souffle) Venez, vous avez encore une longue journée.

 **Un mois plus tard….**

En un mois les choses entre Emma et moi sont devenues bizarres, je fuis au possible mes rencontres avec elle en tête à tête. Si bien que je n'ai jamais eu besoin de l'appeler par son prénom. Je suis devant la porte de ses appartements quand elle sort, habillée pour sa soirée d'anniversaire. Elle est juste magnifique, et mon Dieu, cette robe. C'est un appel au crime, je détourne les yeux et elle me regarde amusée.

Emma : Alors vous me trouvez comment ?

Ruby : Tu es magnifique, Ils vont tous baver, comme…

Je lui lance un regard d'avertissement et Emma se tourne vers moi en souriant.

Emma : Ne traumatise pas tes hommes Regina, j'ai mis cette robe pour t'impressionner un peu.

Ce passage au tutoiement finit de m'achever et je ferme les yeux en comptant jusqu'à dix. Cette femme veut ma mort, c'est certain. Elle est démoniaque, comme quoi les premières impressions sont toujours les meilleures.

Regina : Vous êtes magnifique Madame et en retard si je puis me permettre.

Emma : (Rire) Eh bien, ils ne peuvent pas commencer sans moi. Cela fait du bien de se faire désirer de temps en temps.

Elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, en disant ça et du coin de l'œil je vois Ruby sourire. Elle s'en va et on la suit, misère cette robe aura ma peau. J'ai une vue plongeante sur son dos découvert et je remarque un tatouage. Mais je n'arrive pas à le déchiffrer, c'est une phrase.

Ruby : Je t'avais dit qu'on ne pouvait que tomber amoureux d'elle.

Regina : Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'elle, cesse de dire des âneries.

Ruby : Mon dieu, je ne t'ai jamais vue mentir aussi mal.

Regina : (Parle dans sa manche) L'aigle va arriver, je répète l'aigle arrive.

Elsa : Tu n'as que trente minutes de retard, quel exploit !

Emma : Je déteste mon anniversaire, et je déteste Marie d'avoir organisé tout ça.

Elsa : Mais oui, aller souris miss grognon.

J'étouffe un rire fasse à ce surnom et elle se retourne vers moi en levant un sourcil. Je redeviens sérieuse en deux secondes et elle sourit, misère elle va se venger, j'en suis sûre, vu son regard.

Marie : Enfin te voilà, tu es au courant que tout le monde t'attend ?

Anna : Oh, elle le sait, c'est pour nous signifier son mécontentement.

Elsa : Tu es pire qu'une enfant dès fois, aller viens.

Emma (Souffle) Ruby, viens me sauver.

Ruby : (Rire) Courage Em, on est juste derrière toi.

Elle souffle à nouveau et on rentre dans la salle, Ruby et moi nous plaçons à nos postes et la soirée se passe. Le sénateur Cassidy, un ami apparemment, a beaucoup dansé avec elle, la faisant rire. Cette vison m'a arraché quelques grimaces, je suis dans la merde. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'Emma soit la Présidente des Etats-Unis ? Parce que, soyons honnêtes deux secondes, je n'ai qu'une envie depuis que je l'ai vue, c'est de l'embrasser et de ne plus jamais la laisser partir. Misère, je suis entrain de tomber amoureuse d'elle, je crois qu'il est temps que je me trouve une copine, et rapidement.

Emma : Tu es dans la lune Agent Mills.

Regina : Pas du tout Madame, je m'assure que tout va bien.

Emma : Tu mens très mal, et je sais toujours quand on me ment.

Regina : J'ignorais que vous aviez un super pouvoir Madame.

Emma : Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignore sur moi Regina. Je me rends compte que je t'ai mise mal à l'aise en te demandant de m'appeler par mon prénom. Ce n'était pas le but, je comprends que tu ne veuille pas être amie avec moi, je…

Regina : Emma, stop.

(Silence)

Emma : Comment tu m'as appelée ? (Sourire)

Regina : On vous attend pour l'ouverture des cadeaux Madame, surtout une personne en particulier.

Elle se retourne et son visage s'éclaire encore plus en voyant Liam. Elle me sourit et s'approche de lui, elle le serre dans ses bras et récupère son dessin les yeux brillants. Je grave cette image et détourne les yeux, je suis dans la merde.

Ingrid : Ma fille vous apprécie beaucoup.

Regina : C'est réciproque Madame.

Ingrid : Bien, parce qu'on lui a brisé le cœur bien trop souvent.

Regina : Je….

Ingrid : Je sais Agent Mills, je pense que vous devriez parler.

Regina : Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée Madame, mais merci.

Ingrid : Ma fille est la première femme Président des Etats-Unis, la plus jeune également et elle n'a jamais caché son homosexualité non plus. Les électeurs ont voté en connaissance de cause, alors qu'est-ce qui vous retient ?

Regina : On ne protège pas efficacement une personne que l'on aime Madame.

(Silence)

Ingrid : Moi je pense tout le contraire, bonne fin de soirée Agent Mills.

Après cette conversation surréaliste la soirée se poursuit et vers 3H du matin on raccompagne Emma jusqu'à sa chambre. David me donne un coup de coude avant qu'elle ne rentre et je souffle avant de l'arrêter.

Regina : Madame, mon équipe et moi tenions à vous offrir un présent.

Emma : (Sourire) Vraiment ? C'est très gentil à vous. Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

Regina : Si vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée, on vous le donne maintenant.

Emma : Je vous suis Agent Mills.

Ce passage constant de mon prénom à mon nom me perturbe, je comprends pourquoi en réfléchissant. Elle ne m'appelle Regina que devant Ruby, August ou sa famille. Donc les personnes en qui elle a confiance, elle ne connaît pas David, ni Graham qui nous suivent. On arrive dans nos locaux ou toute mon équipe est là, elle sourit et je lui tends son paquet qui remue pas mal. Elle ouvre et ses yeux brillent de bonheur en découvrant un bébé labrador. Elle le prend dans ses bras toujours avec ce sourire éclatant qui finira par avoir ma mort.

Emma : Je vous remercie, il est magnifique. Comment avez-vous su que j'aimais les chiens ?

Ruby : J'ai un peu cafté, désolée.

Emma : Tu es pardonnée, il a un nom ?

Regina : Hé bien non, c'est à vous de le baptiser.

Emma : (Réfléchis) Sherlock, vous en pensez quoi ?

David : C'est un joli nom madame.

Emma : Je vous remercie, je me sentirai moins seule avec lui. Merci également pour votre excellent travail, allez-vous reposer maintenant.

Tout le monde sort et je lui tends une laisse en souriant.

Regina : Joyeux anniversaire Emma.

Elle ne dit rien mais deux secondes plus tard je suis dans ses bras, malgré moi je referme mes bras autour d'elle et respire son parfum.

Emma : (Parle à mon oreille) Merci.

Je m'écarte en évitant de rougir comme une adolescente et on regagne ses quartiers.

David : On a prit la liberté de faire transférer un panier et sa nourriture dans vos quartiers Madame.

Emma : Je vois que vous avez pensé à tout, merci.

On arrive devant sa porte et après un dernier regard vers moi elle rentre. Misère de misère, ces cinq ans vont être vraiment longs.

 **Noël…..**

On est au camp David depuis une semaine, c'est le réveillon de noël. J'écoute Henry en souriant, il désespère car à la rentrée il devra affronter une équipe, jusque là imbattable.

Henry : Rha je suis dégouté, on aurait pu aller en finale sans ça.

Regina : Je suis sûre qu'il y a un moyen de les battre.

Henry : Tu as une solution miracle pour me faire améliorer mes stats à la batte ?

Emma : L'entrainement, Bonjour désolée de vous ennuyer durant votre repos.

Regina : Je vous en prie, je peux vous aider ?

Emma : J'allais sortir Sherlock, je voulais savoir si vous vouliez m'accompagner avec Henry ?

Henry : Vous ne voulez pas me donner votre magie pour mon prochain match, svp ?

Emma : (Rire) Prend ton équipement, je vais te montrer deux ou trois choses.

Henry : Rho trop cool, Roland va être vert.

Et avant que je n'ai pu l'arrêter il disparaît, je souffle et la regarde me sourire.

Regina : Vous étiez déjà son héros, si en plus vous le faites jouer, je n'ai plus aucune chance.

Emma : Tu es une mère géniale, ça se voit qu'il t'aime et c'est tout ce qui importe.

Regina : Merci, il est toute ma vie.

Emma : Dis-moi si ça ne me regarde pas mais, son père ?

Regina : Tu n'as pas lu mon dossier jusqu'au bout n'est-ce pas ?

Emma : Juste les choses importantes, le reste c'est ta vie privée et ne me concerne pas. Et tu viens de me tutoyer ! (Sourire)

Regina : (Sourire) Et cela te concerne maintenant ? Et oui, j'abandonne l'idée de rester professionnelle avec toi.

Emma : J'aime à croire que nous sommes devenues amies maintenant, mais tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler.

Regina : Henry est né par insémination. Mon ex compagne l'a porté, elle est décédée il y a dix ans.

Emma : Ex compagne, tu es….

Regina : Je ?

Emma : Je suis désolée pour ta perte, j'ai perdu la femme que j'aimais aussi.

(Silence)

Henry : Je suis là, Roland peut venir ?

Emma : Bien sûr.

Nous voilà donc tous les quatre partis pour l'entrainement, Sherlock court comme un fou et Emma éclate de rire. Pfiouuuu, son rire c'est pire qu'une arme de destruction massive, mon cœur va bientôt s'envoler si elle continue comme ça. De loin je vois Ruby, David et Auguste nous surveiller, ça me fait un peu bizarre de ne pas être avec eux.

Emma : Alors les garçons, racontez-moi un peu vos point faibles.

On arrive au terrain de base-ball, et Emma enlève sa veste. Roland lui lance la balle, et elle l'envoi au loin. Ils applaudissent et elle prend le temps de leurs expliquer chaque mouvement et technique pendant une heure. Elle finit par me rejoindre et s'asseoir dans les gradins près de moi.

Emma : Impressionnée ?

Regina : Je dois dire que oui, tu aurais pu être pro, non ?

Emma : (Sourire) J'aurais aimé, mais je me suis blessé un genou lors d'un match. Et puis la suite tu la connais, je suis rentrée au FBI avant de me lancer dans la politique.

Regina : Pourquoi la politique ?

Emma : Je voulais faire bouger les choses, d'une autre manière que quand il est trop tard.

Regina : Tu as réussi, depuis que tu es au pouvoir, beaucoup choses ont déjà changé.

Emma : J'espère continuer dans trois mois, pour le G20.

Regina : Ton projet pour l'environnement ?

Emma : Tu sais ça ?

Regina : Il m'arrive de t'écouter quand tu me parles.

Emma : Je vois ça, moi qui pensais te saouler avec mon programme politique.

Regina : J'ai voté pour toi Emma, je le connais ton programme.

Emma : J'aimerais que ta famille et toi vous diniez avec nous ce soir.

Regina : Emma, tu sais que nous avons dépassé de beaucoup nos rôles, ce que tu me demande est impossible.

Emma : Stp, j'aimerais vraiment avoir tout les gens que j'aime autour de moi ce soir.

(Silence)

Regina : Juste ce soir Emma, et c'est exceptionnel.

Emma : C'est ce que tu as dit aussi pour mon prénom et le fait de me tutoyer.

Regina : Tu me le fait regretter à chaque instant.

Emma : (Boude) Méchante.

Regina : Elsa a raison, tu es une enfant.

Emma : (Rire) C'est oui alors ?

Regina : D'accord, et si on rentrait ?

Emma : (Siffle) Viens mon chien, on rentre à la maison.

Henry : Emma, viens voir stp.

Je manque de m'étouffer et avant que je ne reprenne Henry sur le fait d'appeler la Présidente par son prénom Emma se lève.

Emma : Ton fils est bien plus raisonnable que toi, je lui ai dit de m'appeler par mon prénom et de me tutoyer tout à l'heure. Il n'a pas mis des mois à le faire comme sa mère, c'est bien.

Regina : Tu es impossible.

Emma : On me le dit souvent, apparemment c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime.

Elle rejoint les garçons sans me laisser le temps de répondre, misère je suis foutue. Je sus complètement amoureuse d'elle, ce qui veut dire que dois démissionner. Je regarde tristement mon fils et Emma jouer quand Elsa s'assoit près de moi.

Elsa : Quoi que vous pensiez, ne le faites pas. Si vous partez, ma sœur aura le cœur brisé, elle a besoin de vous.

Regina : Regardez-moi Elsa, Je ne peux pas la protéger. Je suis assise à la regarder jouer avec mon fils et mon neveu comme une famille. Mais la réalité est toute autre, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Elsa : Alors ne partez pas, vous êtes la mieux placée pour la protéger.

Regina : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

Elsa : On protège toujours plus fort les personnes qu'on aime.

Elle se lève et va rejoindre Emma et les garçons, une demi-heure plus tard on rentre et je m'enferme dans ma chambre. L'amour est une faiblesse dans mon travail, je souffle et m'allonge sur mon lit. Deux heures plus tard Henry me réveille.

Henry : On devrait se préparer, Emma va nous attendre sinon.

Regina : Tu as raison, tu semble l'apprécier.

Henry : Sûrement pas autant que toi mais oui, elle est cool. Et s'est une déesse au Base-ball alors elle a tout mon respect. (Rire)

Regina : Henry, je vais devoir démissionner.

Henry : Pourquoi ?

Regina : Parce que je ne peux pas la protéger efficacement.

Henry : Pourquoi ?

Regina : Parce que je suis amoureuse d'elle.

(Silence)

Henry : Il était temps que tu ouvre les yeux, mais je pense que tu fais une erreur en partant. Et tu devrais lui dire, parce que je suis à peu près sûr qu'elle ressent la même chose pour toi.

Regina : Henry, c'est la Présidente des Etats-Unis, on ne vient pas du même monde.

Henry : N'importe quoi, tu as juste peur.

Regina : Je donnerai ma lettre de démission à la rentré, vas te préparer maintenant.

Une heure plus tard on est tous installés autour de la table, David dans un coin nous regarde en souriant mais moi je suis mal à l'aise. Et puis je regarde Emma me sourire et je me dis que ce sera la seule fois, alors je décide d'en profiter un maximum. L'heure des cadeaux arrive et je la voit tendre un cadeau à mon fils et à mon neveu en souriant, elle avait tout prévu la bougre. Il lui saute au cou en voyant un abonnement pour voir des matchs en place VIP, rien que ça. Elle s'avance vers moi et me tend une boite en souriant, je lui tends un paquet également et on l'ouvre en silence. Elle m'a offert un week-end au spa tout compris. Et moi une nouvelle montre, sachant qu'elle a cassé la sienne. Elle regarde l'inscription derrière les yeux brillant et me serre dans ses bras.

 **Seul le temps pourra te dire à quel point…**

Emma : Merci, elle est magnifique.

Regina : Je t'en prie. Merci pour le week-end, es-tu sûre de pouvoir te passer de moi deux jours entier ?

Emma : Prétentieuse, tu as le droit à des vacances aussi.

Regina : Merci, Emma il faut que je te dise….

David : Regina, il y a un problème, vous devriez allumer la télé.

En deux secondes je reprends mon rôle de chef de la sécurité et on rejoint le salon pour voir les infos.

Journalistes : L'attentat a fait au moins 32 victimes et des centaines de blessés. La patinoire du Madison Square Garden était bondée en ce réveillon de noël, principalement par des familles venues assister au feu d'artifice traditionnel. Il a été revendiqué par Al quaida qui menace de s'en prendre à nouveau à notre pays, si la Présidente Swan ne retire pas ses troupes d'Irak.

Emma : (Regard dur) Agent Nolan, veuillez préparer notre retour svp.

David : Oui Madame.

Marie : J'ai le vice président en ligne Emma.

Emma : Regina tu peux…

Regina : Je m'occupe de ta famille, vas.

Emma : Merci, je vais le prendre dans mon bureau Marie.

Regina : Graham, tu préviens les marines, tu double la sécurité. Auguste, Ruby vous restez avec la famille de la Présidente. Killan, je veux que tu raccompagne ma famille chez moi stp. Mulan, Graham, David, vous restez avec la présidente et moi. Les autres vous coordonnez les marines et préparez notre arrivée à la Maison Blanche.

David : Ces enfoirés, le jour de Noel.

Regina : On y a va, je veux un point toutes les heures.

Zelena : Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe d'Henry et je t'appelle sitôt arrivés. Prends soin d'elle, elle va avoir besoin de toi.

Je serre ma famille contre moi et rejoint Emma dans son bureau. Je ne l'ai jamais vue si en colère, elle parle une heure au téléphone et on prend la route. Je suis dans la voiture avec elle, David et Mulan devant.

Regina : Je suis là.

Emma : (Yeux brillants) Ces monstres n'ont aucune humanité, la plupart des victimes sont des enfants Gina.

Mon cœur se serre en voyant sa détresse et je lui attrape la main. Elle la serre et le reste du trajet se poursuit entrecoupé de coups de fils.

 **Trois jours plus tard….**

Marie : La Présidente Swan va faire une courte déclaration et répondra à vos questions après.

Je suis près d'Emma, derrière le rideau, je sais qu'elle est stressée. Je frôle sa main discrètement et elle se tourne vers moi.

Regina : (Chuchote) Tu va être parfaite, comme toujours.

Emma : Merci Gina.

Cette manie d'utiliser mon surnom, à chaque fois mon cœur frise l'arrêt cardiaque. Depuis trois jours c'est la folie à la Maison Blanche, mais c'est aussi sa première crise à gérer. Et avec objectivité elle s'en sort comme un chef, elle m'impressionne de plus en plus. Je n'ai pas bougé de mon poste depuis trois jours, je ne veux pas la laisser, même si la fatigue commence à se faire ressentir. Elle rentre dans la salle d'information et Graham et moi on nous positionnons derrière elle en silence.

Emma : Mes chers compatriotes, L'Amérique a été touchée en plein cœur. Mais nous sommes forts et fiers et nous nous relèverons toujours. Ces barbares croient en la violence, ils font passer ça sur la loi du Coran. Comme si un Dieu pouvait tolérer le massacre d'âmes innocentes en ce jour saint. Ils veulent que je retire nos hommes d'Irak, mais ils ont gagné le contraire. Notre présence va être renforcée et nous traqueront les responsables jusqu'au dernier. Cet acte ne restera pas impuni, je vous en fais la promesse solennelle. Je me rendrais demain sur les lieux de l'attentat pour rendre hommage aux victimes et rendre visite à leurs familles ainsi qu'aux blessés. Notre pays pleure ses enfants, mais ensemble nous vaincront cette nouvelle menace, car c'est ensemble que nous sommes le plus fort. Je vous remercie et que Dieu vous bénisse.

(Silence)

Whaouuuu, bordel que je l'aime. Quel discours, elle vient de mettre tout le monde d'accord et mêmes les journalistes sont resté sans voix. Mes yeux brillent d'admiration et les questions commencent à fuser. Au bout de trente minutes on retourne à son bureau. Je laisse David et Graham devant sa porte et je pars préparer notre voyage de demain.

Gold : Regina, rentre te reposer. Je vais gérer le départ et demain matin à la première heure on fera un briefing.

Regina : Je vais bien, je préfère travailler.

Gold : Tu n'as pratiquement pas dormis depuis trois jours. Emma a besoin de toi en pleine forme, sois raisonnable stp.

Regina : (Souffle) D'accord, je rentre me reposer. Merci papa, tu m'appelle au moindre problème, d'accord ?

Gold : Promis, repose-toi.

Je sors du bureau et me dirige vers celui d'Emma.

Regina : Belle, elle est seule ?

Belle : Oui, vas-y.

Regina : Ok, merci.

Je toque doucement à la porte et rentre dans le bureau, je fais signe à Mulan de nous laisser et elle lève les yeux vers moi.

Emma : Un souci ?

Regina : Vas te coucher Emma, tu n'as presque pas dormi depuis trois jours et tu es épuisée.

Emma : Je finis juste des papiers, tu rentres ?

Regina : Non, sauf si tu vas te coucher.

Emma : C'est du chantage ça !

Regina : Cela dépend si tu te soucie assez de moi pour me laisser quelques heures de repos.

Emma : (Souffle et sourit) C'est définitivement du chantage. Très bien j'arrête, tu peux y aller.

Regina : Tu me prends pour un lapin de six semaines n'est-ce pas ? À la minute où je vais quitter ce bureau, tu vas te remettre à travailler.

Emma : (Rire) Tu commence à me connaitre trop bien.

Regina : Je te ramène à tes quartiers, on à toutes les deux besoin de dormir, demain on y verra plus clair.

Elle se lève et sort du bureau en souriant, Mulan et David nous emboitent le pas en silence.

Regina : Tout le monde a besoin de repos, ceux qui ne sont pas de garde peuvent rentrer chez eux.

Mulan : Je suis de garde avec David, on te prévient au moindre problème.

Emma : Tu rentre ?

Je reste bloquée devant la porte, jamais elle ne m'avait demandé d'entrer avant. Ni tutoyée devant Mulan et David, qui pour le coup me regardent en souriant. Elle me regarde avec ses yeux de chien battu et je rentre dans ses quartiers. Elle ferme la porte doucement et je regarde avec curiosité autour de moi.

Emma : Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Regina : Emma, qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Emma : Tu prends un verre avec une amie.

Regina : Juste un, je suis trop fatiguée pour me battre avec toi ce soir.

Emma : Sage décision, assieds-toi, je reviens.

Je prends place dans son canapé et attrape une photo. C'est Emma et une jeune femme brune, se tenant enlacées.

Emma : C'est Lyly, c'était ma première coéquipière au FBI avant Ruby. Elle a prit une balle pour me sauver la vie, en oubliant que ma vie c'était elle.

Regina : Je suis désolée.

Emma : C'était il y a longtemps, après ça je n'ai plus voulu courir de risque.

Regina : Tu es entrain de me dire que ça fait 8 ans que tu es célibataire ?

Emma : Oui, tu l'es bien depuis 10 ans toi.

Regina : Ce n'est pas comparable, peu de personnes m'apprécient.

Emma : C'est totalement faux, tes hommes, le personnel, ta famille, tout le monde t'apprécie.

Regina : Alors je dois effrayer les jolies demoiselles, ou je n'ai juste pas envie d'avoir le cœur brisé à nouveau.

Emma : Il n'y a personne qui te plait ?

Regina : Et toi ?

Emma : J'ai demandé la première Gina.

Regina : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

Emma : (Se rapproche) Pourquoi ?

Regina : Parce que ça devient vraiment dur de te résister Emma.

(Silence)

Emma : Pour….

(Toc à la porte)

Emma : (Souffle) Bordel !

Elle ouvre la porte et je vois David me regarder avec inquiétude.

Regina : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

David : Il y a le feu chez toi. Les pompiers sont sur place, mais Zelena ne répond pas.

Regina : Tu reste ici, Emma je…

Emma : Cours.

Je cours jusqu'à mon SUV et Graham monte avec moi.

Graham : Je viens avec toi, roule.

Regina : Essaies d'apeller Henry stp.

Graham: Il ne répond pas, ça va aller. Il est intelligent, il saura quoi faire.

On arrive enfin sur place et grâce à mon badge on accède au chef des pompiers.

Chef : Bonjour Agent Mills, votre sœur est blessée mais on n'a pas encore retrouvé les garçons et la structure risque de s'effondrer, je suis désolé mais il me faut sortir mes hommes de là.

Regina : Bien, je vais aller le chercher moi-même.

Graham : Attend, j'étais pompier, laisse moi y aller.

Chef : (Radio) Tout le monde dehors, abandonnez les recherches ça va s'effondrer. Deux pompiers m'encadrent et me maintiennent pour éviter que je ne saute dans les flammes.

Regina : Lâchez-moi immédiatement ou je vous jure que vous allez perdre des dents.

Je me débats quand je vois Graham rentrer dans le bâtiment en tenue de pompier. Les minutes défilent et je vois les pompiers revenir un par un. Des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues et je me mets à prier tout les Dieux existants pour revoir les enfants et Graham en vie.

(Téléphone)

Regina : (Voix brisé) Allo.

Emma : Gina, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Regina : Personne n'est sortit Emma, mon bébé est dans cet enfer.

Emma : J'arrive.

Regina : (Arrête de pleurer) Non, tu reste à l'abri.

Emma : Gina je veux être là pour toi.

Regina : Non, fais ce que je te dis stp.

Pompier : Chef, sur le toit regardez.

Je raccroche et lève les yeux, je vois Graham balancer les enfants dans le matelas et une explosion nous balaye. Je cours comme une folle jusqu'au matelas et Henry me saute au cou. Roland aussi, ils sont prit en charge par les ambulanciers et je regarde partout pour voir Graham.

Henry : (Pleurs) Il n'a pas eu le temps de sauter, il nous a sauvés la vie. (Tousse)

Ambulancier : Gardez votre masque jeune homme.

Regina : Ma sœur ?

Ambulancier : Elle est à l'hôpital, on y va.

Je grimpe dans l'ambulance le cœur en morceau, seigneur Graham, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? J'attrape mon téléphone et préviens David la voix brisée. Je le charge de prévenir Emma et raccroche au moment d'arriver à l'hôpital.

 **Deux heures plus tard….**

Je regarde Henry et Roland dormir, et manque de m'étouffer en voyant Emma arriver.

Emma : Ne te fâche pas, j'étais inquiète et David n'a pas eu le choix.

David : Je suis désolé Regina, je n'ai rien pu faire mais l'hôpital est sécurisé.

Regina : Pourquoi tu n'écoute jamais rien ?

Emma : Comment vont-ils ?

Regina : Ils vont bien, ils les gardent juste une nuit en observation. Zelena a la jambe cassée par contre et une sérieuse brulure au bras. Apparemment un défaut dans l'électricité a causé ça, en dix minutes tout a prit feu. Zelena s'est blessée en faisant sortir les garçons par l'escalier de secours. Mais Roland s'est bloqué la jambe en grimpant et Henry ne voulait pas le laisser lui aussi. Graham est alors arrivé et les a sortis de là.

Emma : Je suis désolée pour Graham, il sera décoré, j'y veillerais. Je t'accorde une semaine de congé, prend soin de ta famille.

Regina : Mais….

Emma : Gold est là Gina, toute ton équipe. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ta famille si.

Regina : Très bien, merci je suppose.

Emma : Embrasse les garçons et ta sœur pour moi, je dois rentrer, je pars tôt demain.

Regina : Je peux m'arranger pour….

Emma : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Non, tu reste ici.

Sa main sur ma joue m'a coupé le sifflet, et ne réfléchissant pas à ce que je fais je la serre contre moi.

Regina : Sois prudente stp.

Emma : (Soupire) Promis, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas être dans tes bras Gina mais tu m'étouffe là.

Je m'écarte et elle me sourit tendrement. Je la regarde partir et David me prend dans ses bras.

David : Je la protégerai, tu le sais.

Regina : Oui, tu as intérêt, parce que je l'aime.

David : Je sais Gina.

Je les regarde partir le cœur lourd, dans une semaine je dois donner ma lettre de démission. Et je ne pourrais même pas la passer près d'elle. La semaine passe lentement et vite à la fois, Henry, Zelena et Roland se sont installés chez mes parents le temps de récupérer. Le nouvel an a été triste, je ne fais que penser à Emma. Puis il y a eu l'enterrement de Graham, et ma décision fût prise. Elle a été magnifique lors de l'hommage aux victimes et de son discours, applaudie par des milliers de gens. Moi je stressais de ne pas pouvoir veiller sur elle, mais mon équipe me faisait des rapports régulièrement et tout s'est bien passé. Je signe ma lettre et une larme coule sur ma joue, misère c'est plus dur que je ne le pensais. J'ai un mois de préavis à faire, le temps de passer le relai à un nouveau chef de la sécurité. Emma ne va pas comprendre pourquoi je pars, mais je ne peux pas le lui dire.

 **Deux jours plus tard…..**

(Téléphone)

Belle : Regina, La présidente veut te voire dans son bureau immédiatement.

Regina : J'arrive.

Je souffle et sors de mon bureau, c'est partit. Tu sais ce que tu dois dire, tu ti tiens et tu t'en va Regina. Arrivée devant le bureau je tape et elle me dit de rentrer.

Emma : Laissez-nous agent Jones svp.

Killian : Bien Madame.

Il sort du bureau et j'ose enfin lever la tête vers elle. Son regard me brise le cœur, il est remplit d'incompréhension, de tristesse et de douleur.

Emma : Dis-moi que tu as un affreux sens de l'humour.

Regina : Ecoute, j'ai de bonnes raisons. David est plus que compétant pour ce poste, et je…

Emma : (Se lève) Je ne veux pas de David, c'est toi que je veux à ce poste. C'est en toi que j'ai confiance, c'est de toi que j'ai besoin.

Regina : J'ai de bonnes raisons pour partir.

Emma : Très bien, cites-moi-les ?

Regina : Emma stp, ne rend pas ça difficile.

Emma : Je croyais que tu tenais à moi, que nous étions amies ? Je pensais que tu te plaisais à ce poste ? Je ne comprends pas, alors explique-moi, stp.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parle elle s'est approchée de moi. J'ai le malheur de la regarder dans les yeux et mon cerveau disjoncte. Je la tire vers moi et l'embrasse passionnément, loin de me repousser elle répond à mon baiser en se collant à moi.

Regina : (Voix rauque) Voilà pourquoi je dois partir.

Emma : Moi je crois que c'est exactement pour ça que tu dois rester.

(Silence)

Regina : Je ne peux pas te protéger efficacement Emma, pas en ressentant ce que je ressens pour toi.

Emma : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Ne pars pas Gina, j'ai besoin de toi. Ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi, reste, stp.

Regina : Emma, je….

Elle m'embrasse et ma volonté s'envole. Je fais n'importe quoi, mais je ne peux pas la laisser, pas quand elle me demande de ne pas l'abandonner avec tant de douleur dans les yeux.

Regina : Je reste, mais à certaines conditions.

Emma : Tout ce que tu veux.

Regina : Tu es au courant qu'il y a une camera dans ce bureau, n'est-ce pas ?

Emma : Pas a cet endroit, crois moi j'ai vérifié.

Regina : Si jamais je sens que nos sentiments interfèrent dans notre travail, je pars. Si tu es en danger par ma faute, je pars. Et enfin, personne, à part nos proches ne doit savoir, imagine le scandale que ça ferait !

Emma : Je ne me cacherai pas Gina, l'opinion publique connait déjà mon orientation sexuelle.

Regina : Et s'ils savent pour nous, je devrais démissionner Emma.

Emma : Très bien, on sera discrètes. Mais il faudra bien l'annoncer un jour. Je ne compte pas te laisser partir loin de moi.

Regina : Je ne compte pas partir.

 **St Valentin…..**

Cela fait un peu plus d'un mois qu'Emma et moi sommes ensemble. Mon équipe est au courant ainsi que ma famille mais c'est tout. De son côté, seule Marie et sa famille savent. Tout le monde est très heureux pour nous, mais vivre cachées commence déjà à nous peser. Comme à cet instant où je la vois danser avec le Sénateur Cassidy en rigolant. J'étais déjà jalouse de leur complicité avant, mais depuis que nous sommes ensemble c'est pire. Je me retiens de lui arracher le cœur et détourne les yeux. On prend les choses lentement, si bien que nous n'avons toujours pas dépassé le stade d'un baiser échangé de temps en temps. Ce n'est pas par manque d'envie mais je me dis que si je dois partir, ça sera plus dur si on le fait. Je vois mon fils danser avec Violet en souriant, ces deux là sont vraiment mignons. Je vendrai mon âme pour pourvoir dansé avec Emma, une seule chanson.

Elsa : Neal est son meilleur ami.

Regina : Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Elsa : Parce que je vois la jalousie te dévorer de l'autre bout de la salle.

Regina : Je ne suis pas jalouse, enfin si un peu. J'aimerais être à sa place en vérité.

Elsa : Annoncer votre relation et tu le pourras.

Regina : Au moment même où on le fera, je devrais démissionner.

Elsa : Mais tu pourras danser avec elle.

Regina : Mais je ne pourrais plus la protéger.

Elsa : Tu la protégeras d'une autre manière, bien plus importante.

Regina : Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, le G20 est dans deux mois.

Elsa : Très bien, je vais danser.

Elle s'éloigne et Marie me fait signe. Elle m'indique le balcon de derrière en souriant et je m'y rends. Emma m'attend sourire aux lèvres.

Regina : Tu ne danses pas avec le Sénateur ?

Emma : Serais-tu jalouse Gina ?

Regina : Cela dépend.

Emma : De quoi ?

Regina : J'ai de quoi être jalouse ?

Emma : C'est un homme, mon meilleur ami, donc non. Même si je te trouve encore plus belle quand tu es jalouse.

Regina : Tout le monde va se demander ou tu as disparu, on devrait y retourner.

Emma : On devrait oui, mais je n'en ai aucune envie.

Je m'approche et la tire dans mes bras pour la faire danser.

Regina : (Chuchote) Je t'aime.

Emma : (Larme) Redis-le.

Regina : Je t'aime Emma.

Je l'embrasse doucement et une fois la chanson finie, je m'écarte.

Regina : Il faut y aller Madame.

Emma : Très bien agent Mills, je vous suis.

Je souris et on regagne la soirée tranquillement, elle ne m'a pas répondu, mais au fond quelle importance ? Jamais je ne me suis sentie si en accord avec moi même que quand je lui ai soufflé ces trois petits mots.

David : Tu as l'air d'être heureuse.

Regina : Parce que je le suis.

David : Il faut que je te dise un truc, qui ne va pas te plaire.

Regina : Je t'écoute, que se passe-t-il ?

David : J'ai embrasé Marie.

Regina : Contre sa volonté ?

David : Mais bien sûr que non, pour qui tu me prends ?

Regina : Alors pourquoi ça ne va pas me plaire au juste ?

David : C'est la conseillère de la Présidente et sa meilleure amie.

Regina : Je sors avec la Présidente David, et je viens de lui dire que je l'aimais. Il n'y a rien qui vous empêche d'être ensemble, je sais que tu feras toujours ton travail de manière exemplaire.

David : Tu lui as dit ? Whaou, tu as mis 1 an avant de le dire à Danielle.

Regina : Je sais, mais jamais je ne me suis sentie comme ça.

David : Comme quoi ?

Regina : Autant à ma place, au premier regard elle a volé mon cœur. Je n'aime pas les trucs nian-nian d'habitude, mais avec elle, tout est différent. J'ai envie de l'entendre rire à longueur de journée, de la serrer dans mes bras et de ne plus jamais la lâcher. J'ai envie de lui dire « je t'aime » tout les jours et de le lui prouver. Mais pour l'instant mon envie de la protéger est plus forte, alors pour le moment c'est bien comme ça.

David : (Rire) T'est complètement accro.

Regina : Oui, alors si j'ai un conseil à te donner avec Marie, fonce.

David : Merci, et si tu veux mon avis. Ta place est auprès d'elle et non à mes côtés.

Regina : Peut-être un jour.

La soirée se termine vers 3h du matin, Ruby, David et Moi raccompagnons Emma jusqu'à ses quartiers. Une fois à la porte elle me prend la main et je rentre avec elle.

Emma : J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Regina : Ah oui ?

Emma : Oui, ferme les yeux.

J'obéis et elle m'attrape la main doucement pour me guider. Elle me fait ouvrir les yeux en m'embrasant délicatement et je vois une table dressée pour deux. Du champagne, des fraises et du chocolat.

Emma : Joyeuse St Valentin Gina.

Regina: Merci, moi aussi j'ai un présent pour toi.

Emma : Quoi donc ?

Regina : (Attrape un paquet) Joyeuse St Valentin mon amour.

Elle déballe le paquet doucement et tombe sur une photo de nous deux encadrée. Elle date de Noel, quand je lui ai offert la montre.

Emma : Merci, tu ne m'as jamais dit la fin de ta phrase.

Regina : Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Emma : (Embrasse) Tu savais que Rumple avait une photo de toi sur son bureau au FBI ?

Regina : Pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

Emma : Il y a dix ans je te trouvais déjà magnifique. Mais quand je t'ai vue en cher et en os, je savais que j'étais perdue.

Regina : J'ai ressentis la même chose.

Emma : Je sais que tu veux me protéger, mais je ne veux plus cacher notre relation, parce que je t'aime Gina, et j'ai envie que le monde entier le sache.

Son « je t'aime » m'a arrêté le cœur et je l'embrasse fougueusement. Elle répond tout aussi passionnément et on atterrit très vite dans le lit. Nos vêtements s'envolent, et mes lèvres s'attardent sur son cou.

Regina : Après le G20, on l'annoncera.

Emma : Bien, maintenant continue ce que tu es entrain de faire.

Regina : Impatiente mon amour ?

Emma : Oui, j'ai envie de toi depuis tellement longtemps.

Après cette phrase, je me suis efforcée de lui démontrer à quel point je l'aime. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'on s'endort. Et heureusement c'est dimanche, ce qui veut dire qu'on peut dormir un peu.

Emma : Tu reste près de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Regina : Toujours.

Emma : Cela me semble être une bonne durée.

 **Un mois plus tard…..**

Regina : Mon amour, réveille-toi.

Emma : Non, c'est bien trop tôt.

Regina : (Rire) Tu es pire qu'Henry, pourtant je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui a autant de mal à se lever le matin.

Emma : Mais Gina, il est 6h du matin et on est dimanche.

Regina : C'est toi qui voulais aller au lac, de plus je dois aller chercher Liam.

Emma : La prochaine fois que je dis une absurdité pareille, bâillonne-moi stp.

Regina : (Embrasse) Lève-toi marmotte. Je vais récupérer tout le monde, on se retrouve dans une heure.

Emma : D'accord, reviens-moi vite.

Regina : Toujours.

Je file en saluant Mulan et Auguste devant la porte.

Regina : Si elle se rendort, je t'autorise à la tirer du lit Auguste.

Auguste : Non mais t'est folle, je tiens à ma vie, et à mon poste.

Mulan : Froussard, t'inquiète je m'en occupe.

Je file et récupère ma voiture en souriant, Liam était revenu trois fois à la maison blanche et je voyais Emma s'attacher de plus en plus à lui. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs pour un petit garçon de 7 ans il a vite compris que nous étions plus que des amies. Je vois bien que chaque séparation lui arrache le cœur à chaque fois, mais on vient juste de se mettre ensemble. Elle n'est qu'au début de son mandat, un enfant dans tout ça serait tellement de pression supplémentaire, sans compter que je ne sais même pas si elle veut des enfants. Je souffle et arrive à l'orphelinat, Liam est déjà prêt et me saute dans les bras.

Regina : Bonjour champion, Madame Blue.

Blue: Il ne tient plus en place, ça fait trente minutes qu'il vous attend déjà.

Je lui souris et attrape son sac, il grimpe derrière et on reprend la route.

Liam : On va chercher Henry ?

Regina : Oui, et après on part au lac.

Liam : Cool, cet été, tu m'apprendras à nager ?

Regina : Bien sûr, tu verras c'est facile.

Liam : Je n'ai pas peur, tu me protège. Emma m'a dit que tu étais la femme la plus forte du monde, et que grâce à toi elle se sentait toujours en sécurité. Et que si j'avais peur d'une chose il fallait que je sois aussi courageux que toi.

Regina : Vraiment ? Et de quoi tu as peur ?

Liam : Que vous m'oubliez.

Mon cœur se serre, que répondre à ça ?

Regina : Je serais toujours là pour toi mon grand, comme Emma et Henry, je te le promets.

Liam : (Sourire) D'accord.

 **Trois heures plus tard…..**

Emma : Tu es bien pensive mon amour ?

Regina : Est-ce que tu veux des enfants ?

Emma : Tu es enceinte ? Parce qu'il va falloir m'expliquer comment.

Regina : Idiote, je suis sérieuse.

Emma : Oui, mais je peux comprendre si pour toi ce n'est plus une nécessité. Tu as déjà Henry, et moi tout ce que j'ai besoin pour être heureuse, c'est vous deux. Mais si tu me demande si je veux des enfants la réponse est oui, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille à moi.

Regina : Tu sais je….

Liam : Gina au secours…..

Je lève la tête et voit Henry poursuivre Liam avec un pistolet à eau. Emma se lève et attrape un pistolet à son tour, je la suis rapidement et on fonce sur Henry.

Henry : Trois contre un, trop de la triche. Ruby vient m'aider, ne me laisse pas tomber.

Ruby : Désolée gamin, je dois garder mon poste. (Rire)

Regina: Sage decision Rub.

Emma : Aller les garçons, tous contre Gina.

Regina : Traitresse.

Je pars en courant en voyant leur air mauvais et la journée se passe merveilleusement bien. Une fois tout le monde rentré, je rejoins Emma dans ses quartiers. Henry habite carrément ici aussi, depuis l'incendie, c'était le seul moyen pour que je le voie un peu. Vu que je passe toute mes nuits avec Emma, je souris en là voyant déjà endormie et l'embrasse doucement.

Emma : Tout le monde est bien rentré ?

Regina : Oui, il faut qu'on parle Em.

Emma : Je déteste cette phrase, cela n'annonce jamais rien de bon.

Regina : Je t'aime Emma, jamais cela ne changera. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je voulais te parler de Liam.

Emma : Quelque chose ne va pas avec Liam ? (Inquiète)

Regina : Tu adore cet enfant, mieux tu l'aime. Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi que tu n'a pas encore lancer la procédure pour l'adopter ?

Emma : Je suis déjà la Présidente des Etats-Unis, je ne voulais pas encore plus compliquer notre relation.

Regina : Je l'aime aussi, alors si tu es prête à te lancer, je te soutiendrais. Mieux, si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais l'adopter avec toi. (Tire un écrin) Je sais que c'est rapide, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre plus longtemps pour savoir que je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Ni pour savoir que je veux fonder une famille avec toi, Henry t'adore et moi je t'aime au delà de l'imaginable. Alors épouse-moi.

Emma : Tu viens sérieusement de me demander en mariage ? Je ne suis pas entrain de rêver ?

Regina : (Rire) J'aurais pu trouver un endroit plus romantique que ta….

Elle ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase et m'embrasse passionnément, je referme mes bras autour d'elle et lui répond.

Regina : Je prends ça pour un oui ?

Emma : Oui, mille fois oui. Je t'aime Gina, et bien sûr que je veux que tu adopte Liam avec moi.

Regina : (Sourire) On l'annoncera après le G20, d'accord ?

Emma : Je n'ai pas le droit de mettre cette jolie bague alors ?

Regina : (Passe la bague à son doigt) Si, comme ça tout le monde sait que tu m'appartiens maintenant. Même si personne ne sait qui je suis pour l'instant. (Sourire)

Emma : Je t'appartiens depuis longtemps.

 **Trois jours avant le G20….**

Gold : Madame la Présidente, il faut que vous annuliez votre présence au G20. Les menaces sont de plus en plus importantes à votre encontre et les attentats se multiplient en France.

Emma : Je ne laisserais pas la peur guider mon programme agent Gold. J'irai en France comme prévu, la sécurité est maximale et j'ai toute confiance en l'agent Mills et son équipe pour assurer ma protection.

Je regarde Emma débattre avec ses ministres et mon père, je sais qu'elle refusera d'annuler son départ. Je ne veux pas qu'elle y aille, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Emma : Bien, merci à tous, Marie je te laisse donner les derniers détails à Belle stp.

Tout le monde sort et Emma se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil en soupirant.

Emma : Tu ne dis rien.

Regina : Tu m'écouterais ?

Emma : Bien sûr que oui.

Regina : Alors je suis de l'avis de mon père, la menace est réelle Em.

Emma : Comme pour tout les autres chefs d'Etat qui combattent ces monstres.

Regina : Je sais cela et ta chef de la sécurité est vraiment fière de ta décision, mais ta fiancée est terrifiée Emma.

Emma : (Sourire) J'ignorais que j'avais une fiancée, tu la connais ?

Regina : (Soupire) Il parait qu'elle est plutôt pas mal, mais elle a un sale caractère.

Emma : (Rire) Approche, il ne m'arrivera rien. Tu es là, ainsi que toute ton équipe et j'ai confiance en vous. Maintenant j'aimerais arrêter de parler à ma chef de la sécurité et embrasser ma fiancée.

Regina : Aucune chance que je te fasse changer d'avis ?

Emma : Tu peux toujours essayer avec un baiser.

Regina : Droguée.

Emma : Toujours, de toi.

Je l'embrasse doucement et la serre contre moi. On reste comme ça un moment, je tente par tout les moyens de me rassurer, mais rien n'y fait. Je suis terrifiée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose, je la serre contre moi et on tape à la porte.

Regina : Retour à la réalité mon amour.

Emma : Oui, ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien.

 **Jour du G20…..**

Je regarder Emma parler de son projet pour l'environnement, en scannant la foule. Je n'ai jamais vu un dispositif de sécurité aussi important de ma vie, cela me rasure un peu.

Regina : (Parle dan sa manche) A tous, l'aigle va bientôt terminer, en position.

Tous : Reçu !

Ruby : Une fourmi ne passerait pas le dispositif de sécurité Gina, détend-toi.

Regina : Tu veux bien être mon témoin ?

Ruby : (Ouvre grand les yeux) Pardon ?

Regina : Mon témoin, tu accepterais ?

Ruby : Mais, attend deux secondes. Tu lui as demandé de t'épouser ?

Regina : Oui, le jour de la journée au lac.

Ruby : Et tu me le dis que maintenant traitresse ? Je savais bien qu'elle avait une bague de fiançailles depuis un mois.

Regina : (Sourire) Oui, alors ?

Ruby : Bien sûr que oui, mais tu vas me payer de me l'annoncer que maintenant.

Regina : Tu es la première à qui je le dis, après Henry évidement.

Ruby : Je suis très touchée, et vraiment heureuse pour vous. Tu te rends compte que tu va devenir la première dame n'est-ce pas ?

Regina : (Grimace) Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, tans pis.

Ruby : Elle a finit.

Regina : (Parle dans sa manche) L'aigle quitte son nid, rdv au point B.

David et Auguste encadrent Emma et on la suit jusqu'au garage, mes mains sont moites et une voiture fait crisser ses pneus. Je relève la tête mais ce n'est rien qu'un chauffeur un peu zélé et on reprend notre progression. Le chauffeur sort de la voiture et tout de suite je vois qu'il a un comportement suspect.

Chauffeur : Pour Allah !

Regina : BOMBE !

Je tire Emma et la propulse le plus loin possible de la voiture. David a déjà tiré sur le chauffeur mais c'est trop tard. Je me jette sur Emma et le souffle de l'explosion nous envoi valser au loin. Une violente douleur me broie le ventre et je peine à respirer. Mes yeux se posent sur Emma et je la vois me regarder terrifiée.

Auguste et Ruby se lèvent difficilement, et je me pousse d'Emma en grimaçant.

Et d'un coup c'est comme si on avait rallumé le son, tout explose et je m'allonge par terre.

Regina : (Parle dans sa manche) Extraction d'urgence demandée, Aigle en danger.

David : Regina, mon dieu.

Regina : Emmènes-là David, tout de suite.

Emma : Quoi ? Non, je ne te laisse pas là !

Regina : C'est un ordre agent Nolan.

David tire Emma loin de moi les yeux brillants et je ferme les yeux en entendant ses pleurs et supplier David de m'aider. Auguste a rejoint David et Ruby est près de moi.

Regina : Ne la laisse pas toute seule.

Ruby : Tais-toi, les secours arrivent. Elle est en sécurité, je t'interdis de mourir Regina.

Regina : On voulait adopter Liam, ensemble.

Ruby : Vous le ferez, accroche-toi.

Regina : Tu prendras soin d'elle, pas vrai ? Et d'Henry et Liam, je les aime tellement.

Ruby : (Pleurs) Mais tais-toi.

Je ferme les yeux, je sens qu'on me transporte. J'espère qu'Emma va bien, je ne fais que répéter son nom, encore et encore.

Ruby : Tu vas la revoir, accroche-toi. Elle est en sécurité, accroche-toi Gina.

Après ce qui me semble une éternité, j'arrive à l'hôpital. Je crois qu'on m'emmène au bloc, mais tout est confus. Je revois le visage d'Ange d'Emma, celui de mon fils et de Liam mais aussi mes parents, les amis et Graham.

Graham : Hé boss, ce n'ai pas encore le moment.

Regina : Graham, je suis tellement désolée.

Graham : Pas moi, maintenant va retrouver ta femme et tes enfants.

J'ouvre les yeux dans une chambre d'hôpital, la douleur est moins vive mais toujours bien présente et je gémis.

Gold : Bonjour ma puce, bon retour parmi nous.

Regina : Emma ?

Gold : Elle va bien, elle est en sécurité.

Regina : Mon équipe ?

Gold : Ils sont blessés mais en vie, tu es celle qui a pris le plus gros de l'explosion.

Regina : Henry ?

Gold : Tourne la tête.

Je vois mon fils sourire et pleurer en même temps et il se jette à mon cou.

Henry : Ne refais plus jamais ça.

Regina : Pardon mon grand, je devais la protéger.

Henry : Je vais l'appeler, elle ne fait que pleurer depuis trois jours.

Je tourne la tête vers mon père et ma mère, qui vient d'arriver, se jette à mon cou aussi.

Cora : Oh mon Dieu, j'ai bien cru te perdre.

Regina : Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Whale : Bonjour Agent Mills, bon retour parmi nous. Je suis le Docteur Whale, c'est moi qui vous ais opérée.

Regina : Merci.

Whale : Vous avez eu de la chance, la barre qui vous a transpercée n'a touché aucun organe majeur. Un peu plus à droite et vous ne seriez pas arrivée à l'hôpital. Vous aller avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos, mais vous récupérez complètement.

Regina : Bonne nouvelle.

 **Deux heures plus tard….**

(Toc à la porte)

Je tourne la tête et vois David rentrer suivi de près par Emma. Je lui souris mais pas elle, pire je ne l'ai jamais connue aussi distante.

Emma : Vous pouvez nous laisser Agent Nolan.

David : Bien Madame.

Regina : Hé, tu va bien ?

Emma : Non Gina je ne vais pas bien. Tu as failli mourir devant moi, tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti ? J'ai eu l'impression d'être revenu 8 ans en arrière, quand Lyly s'est pris cette balle à ma place.

Regina : Hé, tout va bien, je suis là non ?

Emma : (Larmes) Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti. J'ai cru que tu étais morte, bordel. Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas revivre ça.

Regina : Mon amour stp calme-toi. Approche, je vais bien. Le Docteur a dit que j'allais récupérer totalement.

Emma : (Pleurs) Je suis désolée.

Regina : Pourquoi ?

Emma : Je suis maudite, à chaque fois que j'aime quelqu'un ça se passe comme ça. Je ne peux pas te perdre aussi, je ne le supporterai pas Gina.

Regina : Je vais bien, je suis là.

Emma : (Serre dans ses bras) Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

Regina : De quoi tu parle ?

Emma : Si tu reste avec moi, tu vas mourir.

Regina : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, on peut mourir en traversant une rue.

Emma : Tu ne comprends pas, si on annonce notre relation et qu'on adopte Liam. Vous serez les premiers visés avec Henry, et ça me rend malade.

Regina : Toute les chefs d'état on une famille à protéger Emma.

Emma : Oui, mais ils ne sont pas forcement visés par des terroristes. Tu ne travaille plus pour moi, tu auras toute les recommandations possible et imaginable. Mais tu ne travaille plus pour moi et surtout entre nous c'est fini.

Regina : Emma ne dis pas ça, on va traverser tout ça. Tu as juste peur, c'est normal. Moi aussi j'ai peur, mais ensemble on peut traverser tout ça.

Emma : (Larmes et embrasse) Pardonne-moi, je t'aime. (Pose sa bague)

Regina : (Larmes) Ne fais pas ça, ne me quittes pas.

Emma : Je suis désolée mais je ne mettrais pas ta vie en danger une nouvelle fois.

Regina : C'est ridicule, stp ne t'en vas pas.

Elle pose sa main sur la poignée de la porte et me regarde une dernière fois. Mon cœur semble se fissurer et elle sort de la chambre. Après ça, il a fallu me mettre sous calaments car je voulais me lever et la rattraper. Une semaine plus tard je suis sortie de l'hôpital, Emma n'a répondu à aucun de mes messages et a carrément changé de numéro. J'étais comme anesthésiée, j'agissais comme un robot. Les jours ont défilé, David et Ruby venaient me rendre souvent visite, comme le reste de mon équipe. Personne ne me parlait jamais d'Emma, et je ne demandais pas non plus.

Cora : Bon ça suffit maintenant, ça fait deux mois que tu pleures. Si tu l'aimes, vas la récupérer, mais cesse de te morfondre dans ce canapé.

Regina : Ella m'a virée et quittée maman, elle ne veut plus me voire.

Cora : Elle a eu peur, elle a agit bêtement et elle le regrette chaque jours qui passe j'en suis sûre.

Regina : Si elle le regrettait vraiment elle m'aurait appelée, au lieu de ça, je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'elle.

Cora : Alors vas voir Liam, ce pauvre garçon, se sens abandonné à nouveau.

Regina : Je vais le voire, et Emma aussi je le sais il me l'a dit.

Cora : Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, je ne t'ai pas élevée pour pleurer mais pour te battre. Si elle ne voit pas à quel point tu es une femme exceptionnelle, tans pis pour elle. Tu trouveras la bonne personne pour toi, mais je t'en supplie relève-toi.

 **Un mois plus tard…..**

Regina : Tu veux aller nager ?

Liam : Oui, dis, pourquoi tu n'es plus avec Emma ?

Regina : Parce qu'elle ne m'aime plus.

Liam : Et toi non plus ?

Regina : Si, moi je l'aime toujours mais c'est compliqué. Elle m'a brisé le cœur, mais je l'aime toujours.

Liam : Je ne tomberais jamais amoureux, ça a l'air trop nul.

Regina : Oui c'est nul, tu viens, Henry nous attend.

Dans une semaine je vais commencer à travailler de nouveau au FBI, retour à la case départ. Avec en prime un cœur brisé et beaucoup de désillusions. Je vois Liam assez souvent, je ne veux pas l'abandonner, il n'y est pour rien, même si à chaque fois que je le regarde je pense à elle. Arrivés au lac je décharge les affaires avec Henry et j'installe tout. Je regarde les garçons jouer et mon cœur se serre, en pensant à la journée qu'on a passée ici, i peine trois mois.

Liam : EMMA ! (Cours)

Je me retourne et ma gorge se serre, Emme est là entrain de serrer Liam dans ses bras.

Henry : Vas lui parlez maman.

Regina : Non, appelle-moi quand elle est partit stp.

Je tourne les talons et m'éloigne le plus loin possible de celle qui a volé mon cœur pour ensuite le brisé en mille morceaux. Une fois assez loin je m'assois au bord de l'eau, la revoir après tant de temps à faillit m'être fatal.

Elsa : Tu marche vite.

Regina : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Elsa ?

Elsa : Elle a eu peur, elle était terrifiée.

Regina : Et donc ça lui donne le droit de me briser le cœur ? De faire comme si je n'existais plus du jour au lendemain ?

Elsa : Tu sais que ça n'est pas aussi simple.

Regina : Si, elle a choisit de me quitter.

Elsa : Et elle le regrette chaque jour depuis trois mois.

Regina : Dans ce cas pourquoi elle ne m'a pas appelée ? Je n'ai pas changé de numéro, moi.

Elsa : Elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis votre rupture, et tu es dans le même état. Vas lui parler, tu en as besoin et elle aussi. Elle n'ose pas revenir vers toi car elle se sent trop coupable.

Regina : Je ne peux pas, elle m'a détruite Elsa. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait peur, mais moi aussi j'avais peur ! Je crevais de trouille à chaque fois qu'elle mettait un pied dehors, et c'est pire maintenant. Je n'arrive plus à respirer sans elle, alors non, je ne lui parlerais pas. Parce que je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas la laisser me détruire une nouvelle fois.

Elsa : Alors dis-le-lui.

Je lève la tête et mon cœur s'arrête en voyant Emma me regarder les yeux brillants. David est plus loin mais silencieux, Elsa se lève et retourne d'où elle vient. Emma finit par s'asseoir et on regarde au loin sans parler pendant un moment.

Emma : Je suis désolée.

Regina : Commencer par les derniers mots que tu m'as dits n'est pas l'idée la plus brillante que tu ais eu Emma.

Emma : J'ai était stupide, j'ai laissé la peur m'aveugler. Je suis à la tête d'un des Pays les plus puissants du monde mais je n'arrive pas à dire autre chose que « je suis désolée. »

Regina : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Emma : Je viens souvent, Sherlock aime bien cet endroit et il me rappelle une des plus belles journées de ma vie.

Regina : A moi aussi.

Emma : Comment vas-tu ?

Regina : Je vais bien Emma, je reprends mon poste au FBI la semaine prochaine.

Emma : D'accord, c'est bien.

Regina : Oui, je vais te laisser. Vu que tu es là, tu t'occupe de Liam ?

Emma : Tu n'es pas obligée de partir Gina.

Regina : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu as perdu ce droit le jour où tu m'as quittée.

Emma : On pourrait redevenir amies ?

Regina : Non Emma on ne peut pas, parce que contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Je m'en vais la laissant seule au bord du lac, je passe près de David en soufflant.

Regina : Prends soin d'elle.

David : Toujours.

 **Un mois plus tard….**

Je regarde mes cartons d'invitations, pour le bal du 4 juillet à la Maison Blanche, depuis trente minutes quand Henry rentre dans ma chambre.

Henry : Je suis certain que si tu continu à les fixer comme ça ils vont disparaître.

Regina : Très drôle Henry.

Henry : Moi j'y vais, Emma me manque et tu devrais venir aussi.

Regina : Pourquoi faire ?

Henry : Maman, viens avec moi à ce bal. Tu n'es pas obligée de lui parler, et ça nous donnera l'occasion de voir plein de gens. De nous amuser pour une fois, stp.

Regina : D'accord, je m'habille.

Il me sourit et sors de ma chambre, j'enfile une robe de soirée noir fendue et dos nu et des escarpins. Un léger maquillage, du parfum et trente minutes plus tard je suis prête. J'attrape les invitations et rejoint Henry et Violet.

Violet : Vous êtes magnifique Madame Mills.

Regina : Merci, tu es très jolie aussi. Et pour la centième fois, appelle-moi Regina.

Violet : Oui Madame.

Henry : (Eclate de rire) Arrête de l'impressionner, on y va.

 **Deux heures plus tard….**

Je suis dans un coin de la salle priant pour ne pas la croiser, je n'aurais pas dû venir.

Marie : Salut.

Regina : Bonjour Marie, très belle réception.

Marie : Merci, tu compte l'éviter toute la soirée ?

Regina : Elle sait que je suis là ?

Marie : Oui, elle a vu Henry et Violet tout à l'heure.

Regina : Oh, je comptais l'éviter en effet.

Marie : Alors pourquoi est tu venue ?

Regina : Parce que je voulais la voire aussi.

Marie : Logique, elle est vers les musiciens. Bonne soirée Regina.

Mes yeux se sont braqué sur les musiciens à la recherche d'Emma, je ne la vois nulle part et secoue la tête.

Emma : C'est moi que tu cherche ?

Regina : Je cherche Henry.

Emma : Toujours aussi bonne menteuse à ce que je vois.

Regina : C'est une chouette soirée, Marie a fait les choses en grand.

Je ne l'ai pas regardé une seule fois depuis qu'elle est apparue devant moi, je me sens tellement faible devant elle et je déteste ça.

Emma : Regina regarde-moi.

Je tourne la tête vers elle et elle me tend sa main. Je lui saisis et elle me tire jusqu'à la piste de danse. Plusieurs personnes ont les yeux braqués sur nous et ça empire quand on se met à danser.

Regina : Tout le monde nous regarde.

Emma : Parce que tu es magnifique et qu'ils m'envient.

Regina : Emma, ne dis pas ce genre de chose stp.

Emma : Pourquoi ?

Regina : Tu m'as quittée, voilà pourquoi.

Emma : J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en faisant cela, tu me manque Gina.

Regina : Tu me manque aussi, j'ai rêvé de pouvoir danser avec toi à ce genre d'événement. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se réalise trop tard.

Emma : Ne dis pas ça, on pourrait se laisser une nouvelle chance ?

Regina : Je….

Emma : Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, il y a un mois tu m'as dit que j'avais cessé. Mais c'est complètement faux, c'est parce que je t'aime comme une dingue que je t'ai quittée.

Regina : C'est complètement ridicule alors.

Emma : Je n'ai pas dit que c'était intelligent, mais c'est la vérité. Laisse-nous une autre chance, parce que je ne veux pas vivre cette vie sans toi.

Regina : J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, on pourrait peut être commencé par diner ensemble quand tu seras disponible ?

Emma : (Sourire) Oui, je t'appelle ?

Regina : D'accord, je vais y aller. Bonne fête de l'indépendance Emma.

Emma : Tu viendras n'est-ce pas ?

Regina : Oui, je viendrais.

Emma : Gina, tu m'accorde encore une danse ?

Je ne dis rien et resserre ma main sur sa hanche, finalement ce n'est que tente minutes plus tard qu'on se sépare. Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée ?

Henry : Whaouuu maman, tu es déjà sur les réseaux sociaux.

Violet : Elle a dansé 45 minutes avec la présidente c'est normal ?

Regina : Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?

Henry : L'amour est au rdv pour notre Présidente ?

Regina : Ils ne perdent pas de temps.

Henry : Tu vas la revoir ?

Regina : Je dois manger avec elle un soir, mais ne va pas t'imaginer des choses.

Henry : Je n'imagine rien, les journaux s'en chargent pour moi. (Sourire)

Le lundi matin au bureau, tout le monde me regarde bizarrement. Excédée je lève la voix.

Regina : Vous n'avez rien d'autres à faire ? J'étais la chef de la sécurité de la Présidente Swan durant quelques temps, nous sommes justes amies. Maintenant au boulot, on a des affaires en cours.

 **Trois jours plus tard….**

(Téléphone)

Emma : Salut Gina.

Regina : (Serre son téléphone) Bonjour Emma.

Emma : J'espère que la presse ne t'ennuie pas trop, je suis désolée si c'est le cas.

Regina : Ce n'est pas grave, comment vas-tu ?

Emma : Je vais bien, tu es disponible ce soir ?

Regina : Oui, j'en déduis que toi aussi ?

Emma : Mon chauffeur passe te prendre pour 19H ça te va ?

Regina : D'accord, à ce soir alors.

Emma : À ce soir.

(Raccroche)

Directeur : Mills, dans mon bureau.

Regina : Oui Monsieur.

Je rentre dans le bureau et j'ai la surprise d'y découvrir mon père.

Regina : Je vous écoute Monsieur.

Gold : Je pars à la retraite et je voudrais que tu prennes ma place.

Directeur : Vous avez toutes les qualités requises et je crois savoir que vous êtes proche de la Présidente, donc c'est tout bénéfice pour vous.

Regina : Je viens juste de réintégrer le FBI monsieur et la Présidente et moi, nous ne sommes qu'amies.

Gold : Raison de plus pour accepter, c'est une belle opportunité de carrière et tu le sais.

Regina : Je vais y réfléchir, merci de votre proposition et de vote soutien.

 **Trois heures plus tard….**

Mes mains tremblement, mon cœur se serre et je m'assois sur mon lit lourdement. Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas retravailler là-bas, diner avec elle, je ne peux pas faire ça.

(Toc à la porte)

Ruby : Hé belle brune. Henry m'as appelée en disant que tu paniquais.

Regina : Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je n'ai jamais était aussi vulnérable qu'avec elle et j'ai peur, si je cède à nouveau qu'elle me brise complètement.

Ruby : Tu pourrais juste commencer pas redevenir amie avec elle, vous donner un peu de temps pour poser les choses. Personne ne te demande de l'épouser demain Gina, mais depuis des mois tu es triste. Tout comme elle, vous avez besoin l'une de l'autre, laisse-lui une chance, stp.

Regina : C'est juste un diné après tout.

Ruby : Tu es prête ? C'est moi ton chauffeur.

Regina : Je te suis.

Après avoir embrassé Henry je grimpe dans la voiture, dire que j'appréhende ce repas est encore loin de la vérité.

Ruby : Oh fait, j'ai une chose à te dire.

Regina : Je t'écoute ?

Ruby : Je sors avec Elsa, depuis un mois.

Regina : C'est super ça, je suis contente pour vous.

Ruby : (Sourire) Merci, on est arrivée.

Je lève la tête, nous sommes dans un parc. Je descends et une calèche m'attend avec Emma à l'intérieur. Eh bien, elle a sortit le grand jeu, pas de pression surtout.

Ruby : Débranche ton cerveau pour ce soir ma belle.

Regina : Je vais essayer.

Je m'approche d'Emma qui me tend la main en souriant. Killian conduit la calèche et Ruby et David se mettent plus loin pour nous laisser un maximum d'intimité.

Emma : Je suis contente que tu sois là, j'avais peur que tu ne change d'avis.

Regina : J'y ais pensé plusieurs fois.

Emma : Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir Gina, et crois-moi c'est une des choses que je regrette le plus au monde.

Regina : Quelles sont les autres ?

Emma : Pardon ?

Regina : Tu as dis « une des choses », quelles sont les autres ?

Emma : De ne jamais avoir fait de recherches pour découvrir qui étaient mes vrais parents, d'avoir laissé Liam à l'orphelinat et de ne pas avoir pu te protéger.

Regina : Ce n'était pas ton rôle mais le mien.

Emma : De moi, j'aurais dû te protéger de moi. (Triste)

Je ne supporte pas de la voir si triste, je pose donc ma main sur sa cuisse et elle lève la tête.

Regina : N'y pense plus, profitons juste de ce repas.

 **2 heures plus tard….**

Regina : Mon père part à la retraite.

Emma : Je sais, ce traitre. Il devait rester près de moi durant mon mandat.

Regina : Il veut voyager avec ma mère, il en a toujours rêvé.

Emma : Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé, mais pourquoi tu porte le nom de jeune fille de ta mère ?

Regina : Pour éviter de me faire remarquer quand je suis rentrée au FBI, je voulais faire mes preuves sans que le nom de mon père y soit pour quelque chose.

Emma : On peu dire que tu as réussit, tu as une carrière exemplaire.

Regina : Presque, oui.

Emma : Pourquoi presque ?

Regina : Je me suis fait virer de mon dernier emploi. (Sourire)

Emma : Je… C'est méchant de te moquer Gina. Tu sais très bien que ça n'avait rien à voire avec ton travail.

Regina : Je sais, on ma proposé le poste de mon père.

Emma : Je sais Gina, je connais tous les candidats. Je me demandais si tu allais m'en parler.

Regina : Je ne suis pas sûre que se soit une bonne idée de retravailler pour toi.

Emma : Techniquement tout le monde travaille pour moi tu sais.

Regina : Prétentieuse. (Sourire)

Emma : (Sourire) Dimanche je vais avec Liam à la fête foraine, tu pourrais venir avec Henry.

Regina : Deux fois dans la même semaine ? Je vais croire que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi Emma.

Emma : C'est le cas.

(Silence)

Regina : Je viendrai.

Emma : Je vais l'adopter, la procédure est lancée.

Regina : C'est bien, tu le lui as dit ?

Emma : Je pensais le faire Dimanche.

Regina : Je pourrais venir le voire ?

Emma : Tu seras toujours la bienvenue Gina.

Regina : Merci, je vais rentrer. Demain on doit interpeller un caïd de la drogue.

Emma : (Inquiète) Tu fais attention, d'accord ?

Regina : Bien sûr, merci pour le repas et à dimanche.

Emma : Gina, de tous les candidats possibles, c'est toi que je préfère.

Regina : (Sourire) C'est noté Madame la Présidente.

Emma : Bonne nuit agent Mills.

Le lendemain après une intervention musclée je rentre chez moi épuisée.

(Téléphone, message)

Emma : Tout c'est bien passé ? Tu vas bien ?

Regina : Bonjour à toi aussi.

Emma : Gina !

Regina : (Rire) Je vais bien, Emma, je suis juste fatiguée.

Emma : Repose-toi, on se voit toujours dimanche ?

Regina : Bien sûr, Henry est ravi.

Emma : Et toi ?

Regina : Je te le dirais dimanche.

Emma : Méchante, je te laisse j'ai une réunion avec l'état major.

Regina : Un souci ?

Emma : Inquiète pour moi ?

Regina : Toujours.

Emma : Nouveau protocole de sécurité à mettre en place, David est ravi.

Regina : (Rire) Je détestais ces réunions aussi, certaines choses ne me manquent pas.

Emma : Qu'est ce qui te manque alors ?

Regina : Tu n'as pas une réunion ?

Emma : Si, mais répond quand même.

Regina : Toi !

Emma : Tu me manques aussi Gina.

Regina : Bon courage pour la réunion.

Emma : Merci, repose-toi bien.

Je dépose mon téléphone et file sous la douche. Je dois donner ma réponse à la fin de la semaine prochaine, si je suis honnête deux secondes j'ai envie de dire oui. Elle me manque, mais si je dis oui, je suis à peu près sûre que je vais lui céder. Et puis on verra bien, j'ai encore une semaine pour me décider.

 **Dimanche….**

Henry : Ruby, Elsa, on va dans celui là ?

Elsa : Yep, gamin bonne idée. Tu viens chérie ?

Ruby : Bien sûr que oui, on laisse les froussardes au sol avec Auguste et David.

Emma : Je n'ai pas peur, je tiens juste à garder mon repas.

Regina : Moi qui te croyais sans peur.

Liam : Je viens avec vous, je peux ?

Emma : Si tu as la taille oui, va voire avec Henry.

Regina : Il est plus courageux que toi.

Emma : Tu me taquine, mais tu ne monte pas non plus.

Regina : Je n'aime pas ça.

Emma : Pourquoi tu es venue alors ?

Regina : Parce que je t'…, je voulais voire Liam.

Emma : Tu allais dire quoi ?

Regina : Rien, je te défie au tir ?

Emma : Si je gagne, tu me dis ce que t'allais dire.

Regina : Et si c'est moi qui gagne ?

Emma : Ce que tu veux.

Regina : Intéressant, je vais y réfléchir.

Liam : C'est bon je suis assez grand, à tout à l'heure.

Il fonce vers Henry et les filles et je rejoins Emma au stand de tirs. Elle me tend une arme en souriant et on commence à tirer. Honnêtement j'ai fait trois cartons plein, elle n'a aucune chance. Je me retourne et l'observe tirer, je l'ai toujours trouvée belle, mais là encore plus.

Marchand : Hé bien, vous ne rigolez pas Madame la présidente, vous n'avez pas manqué un tir.

Emma : Merci, alors qui a gagné ?

Marchand : Egalité, choisissez votre lot.

Elle désigne un gros nounours et moi aussi, on rejoint Elsa qui regarde Liam, Henry et Ruby dans les autos tamponneuses.

Emma : (Tend le nounours) Au cas où je te manquerais le soir.

Regina : (Tend mon nounours) Au cas où moi aussi je te manquerais.

Elsa : Rhoooo, vous êtes pires que des adolescentes.

Emma : Merci Elsa pour cette remarque pertinente.

Elsa : Je t'en prie petite sœur.

Regina : Je vais chercher une crêpe, vous en voulez ?

Emma : Oh que oui.

Regina : (Sourire) J'oubliais à qui je parlais.

Emma : Je sens une pointe de moquerie dans votre voix Agent Mills.

Regina : Je ne me permettrais pas de me moquer de vous Madame.

Emma : (Sourire) Tu mens toujours aussi mal.

Regina : Je mens très bien, c'est juste qu'avec ton super pouvoir on ne peut pas te tromper.

Emma : Je pars en visite diplomatique au japon durant deux semaines.

Regina : Pour conclure l'accord sur le climat ?

Emma : Oui, si j'ai leur appuie les autres pays asiatiques vont suivre. L'Europe a déjà signé, ça nous fait un soutien de choix.

Regina : Qui t'accompagne ?

Emma : Marie, Elsa et Anna. On va en profiter pour visiter, je ne suis encore jamais allé là-bas.

Regina : Il parait que c'est très beau.

Emma : Il parait oui, tu peux t'occuper de Liam en mon absence ?

Regina : Bien sûr, tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ?

Emma : J'attends ce soir, autour d'un bon repas avec toute ma famille.

Regina : Il va être content, c'est bien.

Emma : Vous pourriez venir avec Henry. (Baisse les yeux)

Regina : Emma, je…

Emma : Ça ne sera pas pareil sans vous.

Regina : D'accord, on viendra.

Emma : (Sourire) Merci.

Après la journée est passé vite, je me rends bien compte que je suis stupide de lui résister mais je suis terrifiée. Quel ironie et c'est moi après qui l'accusais d'avoir peur. Le soir venu, on était tous assis autour de la table quand Emma a prit la parole pour annoncer la nouvelle à Liam. Il a sauté partout, mais surtout au cou d'Emma qui souriait comme jamais. Malgré ça, j'étais triste, car à l'origine j'aurais dû faire partie de tout ça. David ramène le petit à l'orphelinat ou il va passer ses deux dernières semaines avant d'emménager à la Maison Blanche avec Emma. Bien sûr je viendrais le voir souvent, après tout j'ai promis à Emma de m'en occuper. Eh puis je l'aime aussi ce bonhomme. Je marche près d'Emma jusqu'à son appartement en silence, Tink et Mulan sur les talons.

Regina : Bon voyage, et bonne chance pour l'accord.

Emma : Merci, tu rentre un peu ?

Regina : Je dois rentrer, demain j'ai une grosse affaire à boucler au boulot.

Emma : (Triste) D'accord, bonne nuit Gina.

Regina : (Triste) Bonne nuit Emma.

Elle ferme la porte et Tink me regarde avec incompréhension.

Tink : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Regina : Je fuis, je sais c'est lâche.

Tink : Elle part pendant deux semaines à l'autre bout du monde.

Regina : Je sais Tink, prenez soins d'elle.

Mulan : Pourquoi, tu nous dis toujours ça alors que tu pourrais le faire ?

Regina : Parce que je l'aime, même si on ne peut pas être ensemble.

Tink : Tout le monde fait des erreurs Regina.

Regina : Je sais, bonne nuit.

Je m'en vais, si bien que je ne vois pas la porte s'ouvrir et Emma sortir en pleurs. Je ne vois pas non plus Anna sortir de sa chambre et la serrer contre elle. En vérité, je ne vois pas grand chose car je pleur aussi. Je n'ai jamais était aussi lâche de toute ma vie, mais je n'arrive pas à franchir à nouveau le pas.

 **Une semaine plus tard….2H45 du matin.**

(Téléphone, message)

Emma : Tu dors ?

Regina : J'aurais pu vue l'heure, tout va bien ?

Emma : Oui, le pays est magnifique. J'ai visité un temple bouddhiste aujourd'hui.

Regina : Je ne savais pas que tu aimais cette philosophie.

Emma : J'aime beaucoup, c'est reposant.

Regina : Je m'en doute, demain je vais emmener Liam acheter des vêtements, il voudrait être beau pour son arrivée, ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

Emma : Non, je te rembourserais.

Regina : Ce n'est pas nécessaire, l'accord se passe bien ?

Emma : C'est en bonne voie, oui.

Regina : Bien.

 **Plusieurs minutes plus tard….**

Emma : Tu viendras me voir à mon retour ?

Regina : Je viendrais.

Emma : Merci, bonne nuit Gina.

Regina : Bonne nuit Emma.

 **Trois jours plus tard ….**

Regina : D'accord j'accepte le poste, s'il est toujours à moi.

Gold : (Ravis) Hé comment, à moi les plages de sable chaud et à toi la paperasse.

Regina : Tu donne envie, c'est sûr.

Gold : (Rire) Tu vas très bien t'en sortir, je suis très fier de toi.

Regina : (Sourire) Tu pourrais le garder pour toi, jusqu'à son retour ?

Gold : Tu vas enfin lui laisser une seconde chance ?

Regina : Peut-être, on n'en est pas encore là.

Gold : Tu pourrais l'accueillir, comme à son investiture.

Regina : Je vais plutôt l'attendre dans son bureau.

Gold : Bonne idée, elle va être ravie.

Regina : J'espère, j'espère aussi ne pas me tromper.

Gold : Mais non, je ne t'ai jamais vu si heureuse qu'avec elle.

Regina : On verra bien.

Quatre jours plus tard je suis dans le bureau ovale, je vois la poignée se baisser et je prends une grande respiration. Marie, mon père et d'autres personnes rentrent avec Emma. Emma qui a les yeux braqués sur moi, je lui fais un sourire timide et elle s'installe derrière son bureau.

Gold : Je vous présente votre nouveau chef des opérations et de gestion de crise Madame la Présidente.

Emma : Je suis ravie de voir que vous avez accepté cette proposition Agent Mills.

Regina : Moi aussi Madame.

Après une heure de réunion sur son séjour au japon, tout le monde sors. Je m'apprête à sortir à mon tour quand sa main m'arrête. Je ferme la porte et me retourne doucement vers celle qui fait battre mon cœur.

Emma : Reste.

Regina : Je suis là.

Emma : Liam ne va pas tarder, je te montre sa chambre ?

Regina : Oui, avec plaisir.

Je la suis donc jusqu'à ses quartiers, Ruby me fait un clin d'œil et je rentre avec elle. Je n'étais pas venu ici depuis longtemps, ça fait bizarre.

Emma : Je t'ai ramené un cadeau du Japon, bouge pas je vais le chercher.

Regina : Il ne fallait pas.

Elle me tend un paquet quand ses yeux bloquent sur mon cou, je l'interroge et elle tire sur ma chaine pour faire apparaitre sa bague de fiançailles. Elle baisse les yeux sur mes mains et voit que je porte toujours ma bague, je ne l'ai jamais enlevée mais apparemment elle vient juste de s'en apercevoir.

Emma : Gina je…..

N'en pouvant plus je la tire dans mes bras et l'embrasse, j'en ai assez de lutter. Tant pis si elle me brise à nouveau, je veux juste être avec elle. Le baiser devient vite passionné et on tape à la porte.

Emma : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Liam.

Je m'écarte en souriant et on accueille le petit bonhomme, qui est tout timide et tout beau dans ses nouveaux vêtements. Emma s'accroupit et il lui saute au cou, sous mon regard attendri. A peine posé à terre, il me saute dans les bras aussi et je souris en le serrant fort contre moi. Je sens peser le regard d'Emma et je lève la tête pour lui sourire.

Emma : Viens mon chéri, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Je comptais rester là mais Liam attrape ma main et on suit Emma. Il ouvre de grands yeux en voyant sa chambre, qui est remplie de tout ce dont un petit garçon peut rêver. On reste un moment avec lui avant de regagner le salon.

Regina : J'ai du travail et toi aussi.

Emma : Est-ce que c'était juste sur l'instant ou ça voulais dire quelque chose ?

Regina : On pourrait en reparler ce soir ?

Emma : Oui, je t'attends après ton service.

Je vais pour sortir mais je m'arrête et la regarde tendrement.

Regina : Cela voulait dire quelque chose Emma.

Son regard s'illumine et elle me fait un sourire à tomber par terre. Après ça la journée c'est déroulée à toute vitesse, il est 20h et je suis plongée dans une montagne de papiers.

David : Salut Big Boss, la Présidente te demande dans ses quartiers.

Regina : Dis-lui que j'arrive dans une heure, j'ai encore du travail.

David : Ok, tout va bien entre vous ?

Regina : Je l'espère, on doit en parler ce soir.

David : Demain, ça te dit qu'on aille boire un verre avec Ruby ?

Regina : Avec plaisir oui, 20h au bar habituel ?

David : Yep, ne travaille pas trop dur.

Regina : Je vais essayer.

Au bout de 45 minutes de paperasses, je sens un regard peser sur moi et je lève les yeux.

Emma : Liam dors, et je meurs de faim Gina.

Regina : Il fallait manger sans moi, je ne savais pas que tu m'attendais.

Emma : Bien sûr que si, viens, tu finiras demain.

Devant son regard de chien battu j'abdique et elle m'attrape la main. En sortant je vois David sourire en regardant nos mains liées et on regagne ses quartiers tranquillement.

Regina : Maintenant que tu le dis, je meurs de faim aussi.

Emma : Le chef nous a préparé du poulet en sauce, laisse-moi juste le….

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase et l'embrasse passionnément, des mois que ses lèvres me hantent nuits et jours. Ce soir j'arrête de lutter, ce soir je lui offre mon cœur à nouveau. Et j'espère vraiment que ce sera pour de bon.

Emma : Whaouuu, c'était en quel honneur ?

Regina : Parce que je t'aime.

(Silence)

Emma : (Larmes) Je t'aime aussi, je suis dés…..

Regina : Je sais mon Ange, si tu veux bien, laissons le passé là ou il est. Prenons notre temps, je veux juste être avec toi.

Emma : (Serre dans ses bras) Alors viens vivre ici, avec Henry. Annonçons notre relation comme prévu, tu veux bien ?

Regina : D'accord, maintenant tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

 **Trois mois plus tard….**

Je regarde Emma dormir en soupirant, trois mois que j'ai emménagé avec elle. Notre relation a été rendue publique et l'opinion est assez bonne. Surtout depuis qu'on a appris que je lui ai sauvé la vie en France. Tous nos amis et nos familles sont heureux pour nous. Mais je n'ai pas osé la demander de nouveau en mariage et sa bague est toujours autour de mon cou. C'est ridicule car tout va bien entre nous, mais une peur incontrôlable m'en empêche.

Emma : (Voix endormie) Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour que tu sois si tendue.

Regina : Pardon mon Ange, rendors-toi. Je vais me lever.

Avant que je ne puisse bouger elle m'enferme dans ses bras et ma tête se repose sur l'oreiller.

Emma : (Inquiète) C'est à cause de moi que tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Regina : Je réfléchissais c'est tout, tu es parfaite, ne t'en fais pas.

Emma : (Joue avec ma chaine) Est-ce que c'est à cause de l'opinion publique ? Parce qu'ils t'adorent, tu es le héros qui a sauvé le Président, un vrai conte de fée.

Regina : Je t'assure que tout va bien mon amour, et si on allait au lac aujourd'hui ?

Emma : (Sourire) Oui, Gina, mais tout va bien n'est-ce pas ?

Regina : (Embrasse) Je t'aime.

Emma : Je t'aime aussi.

Regina : Oui, file sous la douche, je vais réveiller les garçons.

 **Trois heures plus tard….**

Regina : Mulan, Auguste, ça ne vous ennui pas de jeter un œil sur les garçons ? Il faut que je parle à Emma.

Auguste : Ok, mais tu reste à vu, tu connais le protocole Big Boss.

Regina : Ne t'en fait pas, tu viens mon Ange ?

Elle attrape ma main en silence et on s'éloigne un peu, elle semble nerveuse et je lui relève le menton doucement.

Emma : (Petite voix) Tu vas me quitter ?

Regina : Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ?

Emma : Tu as dit qu'il fallait que tu me parle, ce n'est jamais bon signe.

Regina : Emma, regarde-moi. Je sais que tu culpabilise encore pour notre séparation, mais c'est du passé et vraiment je ne t'en veux plus. Je t'aime et je veux passer ma vie avec toi, c'est pour ça que (s'agenouille) je te demande à nouveau ta main. (Tend sa bague)

Emma : (Pleurs) Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus.

Regina : Je suis déso…

Elle m'embrasse si passionnément que je bascule en arrière. On éclate de rire et le baiser devient beaucoup plus tendre.

Emma : Oui.

Regina : J'avais bien compris vu le baiser que tu viens de m'offrir.

Emma : (Sors un papier) C'est la demande pour adopter aussi Liam.

Regina : (Larme) Oui, je t'aime mon Ange.

Emma : Moi aussi mon amour, on va le dire aux garçons ?

Regina : Oui, mais d'abord je vais embrasser ma fiancée un peu.

Emma : (Yeux brillants) Redis-le.

Regina : Tu es à moi.

Emma : Et je suis à toi.

(Embrasse)

 **Fin**


End file.
